May I?
by bellissima-kirei
Summary: a.k.a. whitypearl. LAST CHAPTER UPDATE! May I kiss you, touch you, then finally make you mine?
1. Kissing

**DISCLAIMER :**

Togashi-sensei

**TITLE :**

MAY I?

**SUMMARY :**

May I kiss you, touch you...then finally make you mine?

**GENRE :**

Romance

**PAIRING :**

KuroPika

**WARNING :**

AU, OOC, FemPika, rate T – M. But it's rate T for now. Terinspirasi oleh salah satu fic yang judul dan authornya akan kusebutkan di chapter terakhir. Jadi untuk yang sudah tahu, shut up please! Hehe

.

Happy reading!

* * *

_May I be your shield since today?_

_May I kiss you for the first time?_

_Please, just be mine_

* * *

"_Bolehkah aku menjagamu mulai hari ini?"_

Wajah Kurapika merona seketika begitu teringat akan sebuah kalimat yang diucapkan Kuroro kemarin.

Kuroro Lucifer, teman sekelasnya sekaligus siswa yang paling populer di sekolah mereka. Dia memiliki wajah yang tampan...dengan rambut dan matanya yang hitam, kulit putih pucat serta tubuhnya yang tinggi tegap dan gagah. Otaknya pun encer. Sejak awal bersekolah di tempat itu, Kuroro selalu memperoleh nilai tertinggi. Belum lagi Keluarga Lucifer merupakan salah satu keluarga kaya dan berpengaruh di kota itu.

Bagaimana dengan kepribadiannya? Kuroro adalah orang yang dingin, namun juga pandai bicara. Kau akan kalah jika bersilat lidah dengannya. Itu pula yang dialami Kurapika, sejak awal mereka bertemu. Tanpa disadari oleh keduanya, segala perdebatan yang terjadi justru semakin mendekatkan hubungan mereka.

Dan puncak dari semua itu terjadi pada hari kemarin...

_Kurapika terkejut ketika membuka mata dan mendapati Kuroro tengah menatapnya. Oh tidak! Dia tertidur saat jam pelajaran terakhir!_

"_Sudah berapa lama aku tidur? Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku?!" ucapnya panik sambil segera memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas. Hanya ada dia dan Kuroro di kelas itu._

_Kuroro tak menjawab apapun, namun gadis pirang itu dapat melihat seulas senyum tipis di wajahnya ketika dirinya beranjak lalu berdiri di dekat jendela. "Lihat...indah sekali," ia berkata, mengisyaratkan Kurapika untuk menghampirinya._

_Merasa penasaran, Kurapika pun mendekat. Dia memandang takjub ke arah matahari senja yang memancarkan sinarnya yang cantik._

"_Mungkin sebentar lagi akan terbenam...," gumamnya. "Sayang sekali, padahal sangat indah..."_

"_Tak akan ada bulan jika matahari tak terbenam..."_

"_Iya aku tahu kok!"_

_Kurapika sedikit merengut, dan hal ini membuat Kuroro tertawa pelan. Sesungguhnya Kurapika menyukai tawa Kuroro, seperti halnya Kuroro menyukai senyum Kurapika yang bagaikan malaikat._

"_Mungkin saja selama siang, bulan menjaga matahari...dan selama malam, matahari yang menjaga bulan...," kata Kuroro lagi._

_Kurapika menaikkan kedua alisnya, merasa ganjil mendengar ucapan Kuroro. "Ah...benar juga ya..."_

"_Kurapika, bolehkah aku menjagamu mulai hari ini, seperti bulan yang selalu menjaga matahari, namun bedanya kita bisa saling menjaga secara bersamaan?"_

"_K-Kuroro?"_

"_Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"_

_Kurapika terdiam, bersamaan dengan timbulnya suatu perasaan yang membuncah. Seperti ribuan ekor kupu-kupu indah terbang bersamaan di dalam perutnya dengan sayapnya yang berwarna-warni._

_Kurapika tak mengerti, apakah ini hanya mimpi? Ataukah memang benar kenyataan? Karena sebenarnya sudah sejak lama dia menyukai Kuroro, dan tak menyangka pemuda itu memiliki perasaan yang sama untuknya. Namun Kurapika menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia baru benar-benar tersadar akan apa yang terjadi ketika Kuroro mencium bibirnya._

_Sebuah ciuman yang lembut...ciuman pertamanya._

_Kurapika seolah bisa merasakan suara degup jantungnya yang kencang tepat di dekat telinganya. Waktu seolah berhenti...segala yang ia pikirkan langsung hilang dari dalam benaknya._

Tanpa sadar Kurapika meraba bibirnya sambil memejamkan mata saat mengingat peristiwa itu.

"Kurapika," tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara.

Kurapika tersentak.

'Oh Tuhan! Apakah aku sudah gila, hingga bisa berhalusinasi mendengar Kuroro memanggilku?'

"Kurapika!"

Baiklah, sepertinya ini bukan mimpi. Kurapika segera berbalik dan matanya membelalak kaget ketika melihat Kuroro berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Aku sudah membunyikan klakson sedari tadi dan kau tidak turun juga, jadi ibumu menyuruhku untuk langsung ke sini," Kuroro berkata lagi. Dia menghampiri Kurapika dan meraih sebelah tangan gadis itu, lalu membawanya keluar kamar.

"S-Sudah berapa lama kau ada di sana?" tanya Kurapika gugup.

"Sepertinya cukup lama untuk bisa melihatmu terbuai dengan peristiwa kemarin."

Mulut Kurapika langsung menganga kaget, terutama ketika Kuroro sedikit menoleh dan memperlihatkan seringai di wajahnya.

"BODOH!"

Refleks, Kurapika memukul bahu Kuroro dengan tasnya.

Kuroro pun protes, "Hei, kenapa aku dipukul?! Memangnya apa yang kulakukan!"

"Kau mengintipku! Itu tidak sopan!"

"Itu salahmu. Kalau kau langsung turun, aku tidak akan naik ke kamarmu."

"Tapi—"

CUP!

Sebuah ciuman kembali mendarat di bibir Kurapika. Tubuh Kurapika seolah membatu sekarang. Kuroro tersenyum penuh kemenangan, namun kemudian dia dan kekasihnya kaget ketika melihat Eliza, ibu Kurapika, tampak terkejut dan salah tingkah.

Tak salah lagi. Eliza melihat Kuroro mencium Kurapika.

* * *

Kurapika menghela napas. Dia berusaha menyimak penjelasan gurunya di depan kelas, namun rasanya dia bisa merasakan tatapan Kuroro dari belakang. Ini membuatnya selalu teringat akan ciuman mereka, hingga wajahnya pun lagi-lagi tersipu.

"Ya, Neon?" tanya Abengane, guru yang tengah mengajar saat ini. Otomatis Kurapika langsung menoleh pada Neon Nostrad, yang duduk tepat di sebelahnya, yang tiba-tiba mengacungkan tangan.

"Maaf, Mr. Abengane...temanku Kurapika sepertinya sedang demam. Mungkin Anda bisa mengijinkannya untuk istirahat di UKS?" ucap Neon polos, yang langsung ditanggapi dengan terkejutnya Kurapika. Begitu pula halnya dengan Kuroro.

'Lho? Bukankah tadi dia baik-baik saja?' Kuroro bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Karena duduk di belakang, dia agak kesulitan melihat wajah Kurapika untuk memastikan keadaannya.

"Benarkah, Kurapika? Kau sakit?" Abengane bertanya lagi.

Jujur saja, Kurapika bingung menjawabnya!

"Ngg...Tidak Mr. Abengane, aku baik-baik saja," jawab Kurapika akhirnya. "Sepertinya Neon—"

"Kurapika, wajahmu sampai merah begitu!" sanggah Neon. Dia menempelkan tangannya di pipi Kurapika. "Tuh, panas..."

Wajah Kurapika memucat, sementara Kuroro menutupi mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan untuk menyembunyikan senyumannya. Tentu sekarang dia mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

* * *

'Aduh...Neon, kau ini...ada-ada saja,' keluh Kurapika dalam hati. Kini dia sudah terbaring di Ruang UKS. Untunglah dokter yang bertugas di sana sedang cuti sehingga Kurapika tidak perlu diperiksa.

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka. Gadis itu menoleh...mendapati Kuroro tengah melangkah ke arahnya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya pemuda itu.

Kurapika segera beranjak duduk dan merengut. "Aku baik-baik saja...Neon terlalu berlebihan!"

"Ya...aku tahu kok."

Kurapika terdiam, lalu secara sembunyi-sembunyi melirik kekasihnya yang tampan itu. Dia melihat seringainya yang nakal. Seketika Kurapika mengerti apa yang diketahui Kuroro. Tapi dia tak mau mengakuinya.

"Jangan memikirkan yang tidak-tidak," ucapnya ketus sambil memasang ekspresi datar.

Kuroro menarik dagu Kurapika hingga menghadap ke arahnya. Ah, sejak kapan pemuda itu duduk di tepi tempat tidur?! Kurapika sungguh tak menyadarinya. Jarak di antara mereka kini dekat sekali.

"Kalau begitu...bolehkah membayangkan yang iya-iya?" bisik Kuroro mesra.

Dan hal itu terjadi lagi.

Kuroro menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Kurapika. Kali ini lebih lama, membuat Kurapika lebih terhanyut dan turut memejamkan matanya. Dia merasakan lumatan lembut di bagian bibir bawahnya, dan rasanya...entahlah, namun tak membuat Kurapika ingin menghentikannya.

Kurapika sedikit tersentak ketika merasakan lidah Kuroro menjilati batas antara bibir atas dan bibir bawahnya yang tertutup. Merasakan hal ini, Kuroro melepaskan ciumannya sedikit namun bibirnya masih menyentuh bibir Kurapika sekilas.

"Bolehkah aku melakukan _french kiss_ pertamaku denganmu...?" tanya Kuroro.

Kurapika berusaha melawan kegugupannya lalu menjawab, "_F-french kiss_...? Bagaimana cara—"

"Hn...jangan lawan gairahmu..."

"Eh?!"

Kuroro melakukannya lagi. Kurapika merasakan adanya dorongan untuk mendesah...dan merasakan lidah Kuroro yang begitu menggodanya. Dia pun membuka mulutnya sedikit. Menyadari kesempatan ini, Kuroro segera memasukkan lidahnya, memegangi bagian belakang kepala Kurapika untuk memperdalam ciumannya dan memeluk pinggang ramping gadis itu.

Kuroro menikmati setiap rasa di dalam mulut Kurapika dengan napas yang agak memburu. Entah muncul keberanian dari mana, Kurapika pun turut menggerakkan lidahnya. Dia terhempas hingga terbaring di tempat tidur dengan Kuroro berada di atasnya tanpa melepaskan ciuman panas mereka. Setelah beberapa lama, ciuman itu berakhir. Keduanya terengah-engah dan saling menatap.

"Itu _french kiss _pertama kita," Kuroro berbisik. Lalu dia turun dari tempat tidur, sementara Kurapika duduk kembali. Bersamaan dengan itu, bel berbunyi. "Sudah waktunya pergantian pelajaran...kau mau kembali ke kelas sekarang atau masih mau istirahat?"

"Aku...mau kembali...," jawab Kurapika.

Kuroro tersenyum dan mengulurkan sebelah tangannya. Dengan senyum yang sama nampak di wajah cantiknya, Kurapika menyambut uluran tangan itu dan turun dari tempat tidur.

Kuroro merapikan rambut pirang pendek Kurapika yang sedikit berantakan. "Nah, sudah! Ayo kita pergi!"

Sambil bergandengan tangan mereka keluar dari Ruang UKS, kembali ke ruang kelas. Sikap tubuh seperti ini pasti akan menimbulkan pertanyaan...namun Kuroro dan Kurapika seolah sudah sepaham, bahwa mereka akan membiarkan yang lain mengetahui tentang hubungan cinta yang baru terjalin ini.

"Kau siap?" tanya Kuroro sambil memegang pegangan pintu kelas mereka. Seperti kemarin, Kurapika pun menganggukkan kepalanya.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N :**

Akhirnya jadi juga, fic yang aku buat saat sedang mentok nulis fic Trapped *sigh*

Dan aku buat ini hanya dalam waktu satu jam saja! xD

Oya, kemungkinan besar rate akan naik mulai chapter depan.

* * *

Review please...^^


	2. Touching

**DISCLAIMER :**

Togashi-sensei

**TITLE :**

MAY I?

**SUMMARY :**

May I kiss you, touch you...then finally make you mine?

**GENRE :**

Romance

**PAIRING :**

KuroPika

**WARNING :**

AU, OOC, FemPika, rate T – M. Sepertinya untuk chapter ini sudah bisa dinaikkan ke rate M. Terinspirasi oleh salah satu fic yang judul dan authornya akan kusebutkan di chapter terakhir. Jadi untuk yang sudah tahu, shut up please! Hehe

.

Happy reading!

* * *

_You must be know what I've __been waiting for_

_My temperature's through the roof_

_May I touch your body now?_

* * *

Kuroro mengemudikan mobilnya dengan sebelah tangan, sementara tangan yang satunya tak pernah lepas dari tangan Si Gadis Pirang yang duduk di sebelahnya. Sesekali mata hitam pemuda itu meliriknya, menimbulkan semburat kemerahan di pipi putih sang gadis.

'Aduhh...kenapa dia terus menatapku seperti itu?!' Kurapika menggerutu di dalam hati. Tatapan Kuroro membuatnya salah tingkah. Tak lama kemudian, keheningan di dalam mobil itu terusik ketika terdengar suara ramai para siswa. "Ah, sudah sampai!" ucapnya lega. Namun dia langsung terdiam begitu melihat ke arah kekasihnya.

Tatapan itu...

"Ke sini sebentar," Kuroro berkata. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Kurapika, dia langsung menarik gadis itu ke arahnya hingga bibir keduanya bertemu.

Kurapika membiarkan hal itu terjadi, namun dia segera menjauh ketika merasakan Kuroro mulai melumat bibirnya.

"S-Sekolah," Kurapika tergagap.

Kuroro tersenyum. "Sekolah? Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, Kurapika..."

"Belnya!"

Kuroro mendekat lagi.

"Maksudku kelasnya! Kelas akan segera dimulai!" pekik Kurapika segera, hingga pemuda berambut hitam itu tertawa pelan melihat tingkahnya.

* * *

'Uhh...dia mengerjaiku!' ucap Kurapika dalam hati sambil bersandar sejenak ke dinding kelas. Namun matanya langsung membelalak ketika merasakan sebuah tepukan di bahunya. "KYAAAA...! Tidak! Jangan di sini!"

Kurapika segera berbalik, mulutnya menganga ketika mendapati Neon yang tengah menjilati es krimnya. "Kurapika? Ada apa denganmu? Apanya yang jangan di sini?" tanya Neon bengong. Tapi itu hanya terjadi sebentar karena kemudian dia kembali fokus kepada es krimnya dan berlalu pergi, sementara tanpa sadar Kurapika langsung menepuk keningnya.

'Reaksiku berlebihan,' batinnya, sebelum teringat kembali pada kejadian di kantin sekolah beberapa saat yang lalu.

_Kurapika melangkah sambil membawa baki berisi makan siangnya. Dia menoleh sesekali ke sekelilingnya, mencoba mencari kursi yang kosong. Tiba-tiba seseorang mengambil baki itu dari tangannya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kuroro Lucifer?_

"_Ayo ikuti aku," kata Kuroro, sambil memberi isyarat dengan matanya ke salah satu meja di kantin itu. "Di sana masih kosong..."_

"_Oh...Baiklah, terima kasih," Kurapika menjawab sambil tersenyum. Dia pun melangkah mengikuti Kuroro, diiringi tatapan__ banyak pasang mata yang memperhatikan mereka. Ya, Kuroro dan Kurapika adalah pasangan yang baru saja resmi berpacaran...tentu hal itu tengah menjadi _hot topic of the week_ di sekolah mereka._

_Kurapika makan dengan tenang, sementara Kuroro hanya memesan minuman. Tiba-tiba pemuda itu tersenyum._

"_Ada yang lucu dari caraku makan?!" Kurapika langsung bertanya sambil merengut._

_Kuroro terkekeh. Ia menunjuk bagian bibir bawahnya. "Di bibirmu...ada bekas makanan yang menempel."_

"_Eh? Benarkah?"_

_Sungguh, tingkah Kurapika saat itu sangat manis di mata kekasihnya. Kuroro melihat ke sekitarnya. Setelah menyadari tak ada yang memperhatikan mereka, dia mencondongkan badannya ke arah Kurapika dan tanpa diduga menjilat bagian bibir bawah gadis itu._

"_Nah, sudah," ia berkata sambil kembali ke posisinya semula._

_Kurapika mematung. Wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus sekarang._

"Kurapika?" Neon menegurnya lagi, membuat Kurapika tersadar dari lamunannya. Kini dia sudah duduk di bangkunya. "Apakah kau—"

"Tidak! Neon, aku sama sekali tidak demam dan tidak perlu beristirahat di Ruang UKS. Terima kasih!"

"Ah...aku cuma mau bertanya. Apakah kau benar-benar sudah menjadi kekasih Kuroro?"

"Dari mana kau mendengar tentang hal itu?!"

Kurapika terkejut sekali. Seingatnya, sejak pertama dia datang ke sekolah tadi pagi, dia belum bercerita apapun pada Neon.

"Waktu masuk ke kantin tadi, aku melihat Kuroro menciummu. Selamat ya Kurapika," ucap Neon senang sambil segera memeluk teman pirangnya itu. Mata biru Kurapika langsung membelalak terkejut mendengarnya.

* * *

Sepulangnya dari sekolah, Kuroro mengajak Kurapika ke rumahnya untuk menyelesaikan tugas. Tugas itu diberikan sejak dua minggu yang lalu—sebelum mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih—dan besok harus dikumpulkan.

"Tolong bawakan dua gelas minuman dingin ke kamarku," Kuroro berkata pada Menchi, salah seorang pelayan di rumah itu.

"Baik, Tuan Muda," Menchi menjawab sebelum akhirnya melangkah ke dapur, sementara Kuroro menggandeng Kurapika ke kamarnya. Jika ada orang luar yang melihat, adegan ini mungkin akan terlihat seperti pasangan yang menuju ke kamar untuk bercinta.

Sesampainya di dalam kamar, Kuroro langsung menyalakan komputernya. "Kurapika, apa kau keberatan kalau aku mandi dulu? Maukah kau menunggu sebentar?" ia bertanya.

"Tak apa, silakan saja," jawab Kurapika sambil tersenyum. Setelah Kuroro pergi ke kamar mandi, gadis itu mulai mencari data tambahan melalu internet—yang diperlukan untuk menyempurnakan tugas mereka. Kurapika begitu serius saat itu, hingga tiba-tiba dia mencium aroma menyegarkan dari belakang. Refleks dia menoleh, mendapati Kuroro tengah berdiri dan masih mengenakan sehelai handuk putih yang melilit di pinggangnya. Pipinya pun merona sebelum akhirnya dia kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya ke layar komputer.

Di dalam hati, Kuroro menertawakan tingkah gadisnya itu. Dia melangkah menuju ke depan lemari lalu berpakaian. Dalam waktu sebentar saja, pemuda itu sudah mengambil sebuah kursi lagi dan duduk di belakang Kurapika.

"Tugas tentang sistem saraf ini merepotkan juga ya," komentarnya.

Kurapika menghela napas, seolah menyatakan persetujuannya atas apa yang baru saja dikatakan Kuroro. Keadaan rumah yang sepi, berduaan di dalam kamar tertutup, dan aroma wangi Kurapika yang berada begitu dekat di hadapan Kuroro, menyebabkan sesuatu muncul di benak pemuda itu beberapa saat kemudian. Dia menyeringai.

"Kurapika...tahukah kau tentang feromon?" dia bertanya.

Kurapika mengernyit sambil membuka halaman buku yang sudah ditandai oleh Kuroro sebelumnya. "Itu zat kimia, bukan?" gadis itu menjawab sekenanya sambil sedikit menoleh, namun kembali memusatkan perhatian ke dalam buku yang tengah dibacanya.

"Ya...zat kimia yang berfungsi untuk merangsang dan memiliki daya pikat seksual. Sinyal feromon diterima di dalam hidung dan dijangkau oleh otak...menimbulkan perubahan hormon yang menghasilkan respons perilaku dan fisiologis—" Kuroro menghentikan penjelasannya sejenak untuk menyibakkan rambut pirang Kurapika perlahan. "Misalnya seperti ini..."

Kuroro mengecup leher Kurapika. Dia menciumi daerah itu berkali-kali...dengan cara yang lembut. Kurapika merasa geli, selain rasa yang belum pernah dia ketahui sebelumnya.

"J-jangan...Kuroro...," Kurapika menolak ketika Kuroro menyibakkan kerah seragam Kurapika agar bisa menciumi perpotongan leher gadis itu.

"Shh..."

Kuroro terus melakukan kegiatannya hingga kemudian Kurapika merasakan sesuatu yang basah di lehernya.

'K-Kuroro! Dia menjilati leherku!' pekik gadis itu dalam hati.

Ketakutan akan apa yang mungkin terjadi kemudian, Kurapika berusaha menghentikan Kuroro namun kekasihnya itu malah memeluknya erat dari belakang dan melumat bibirnya untuk membuatnya bungkam.

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, mereka kembali terlibat dalam _french kiss _yang panas. Ciuman kali ini terasa lebih lama...membuat napas keduanya memburu karena mulai terangsang dan udara yang kurang.

Kurapika pun menikmati ciuman itu. Rasanya begitu memabukkan...membuat siapapun yang melakukannya lupa atas segalanya. Ketika akhirnya Kuroro melepaskan ciumannya, Kurapika terengah-engah. Matanya menatap mata hitam pemuda itu yang penuh nafsu. Namun Kurapika terkejut setelah menyadari apa yang telah terjadi.

Dia menunduk, mendapati tiga buah kancing atas kemejanya sudah terbuka, memperlihatkan pangkal dari belahan dadanya. Bra yang ia kenakan pun sudah sedikit terlihat.

Belum sadar sepenuhnya dari keterkejutan itu, Kuroro menyentuh belahan dada Kurapika, hingga kemudian menyentuh tepi payudara kiri Si Pirang.

"Ah! K-Kuroro..jangan...aku—"

"Kurapika..."

"Aku takut..."

"Tenanglah..."

Kurapika menolak, sementara Kuroro mempererat pelukannya dan mengelus daerah yang tengah disentuhnya beberapa kali.

"Sudah...lepaskan...," Kurapika merintih pelan sambil memegangi tangan kekasihnya yang tengah beraksi.

"Aku ingin melihatnya...," jawab Kuroro.

Kurapika tersentak ketika jemari Kuroro bergerak masuk ke dalam bra dan menyentuh putingnya yang ternyata sudah mengeras.

"Kuroro! Tidak! Oh...aku mohon!"

Kuroro tak mendengarkan penolakannya. Dia mengeluarkan payudara kiri Kurapika dari dalam bra hingga menyembul keluar. Kurapika memalingkan wajahnya. Dia merasa sangat malu. Ini adalah pertama kalinya seorang lelaki melihat bagian dalam tubuhnya, Kuroro pun baru pertama kali melihat langsung namun pemuda itu lebih pandai mengendalikan dirinya.

'Aku harus tenang dan sabar...aku tidak mau membuatnya takut,' batin Kuroro. Dia mengecup dagu Kurapika. "Kenapa? Kau tidak usah takut dan malu padaku..."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Kuroro langsung menunduk dan menjilati puting payudara Kurapika sebentar sebelum akhirnya menghisap dan melumatnya.

Kurapika meringis. Rasanya aneh! Ngilu...sedikit sakit. Berbagai hal berkelebat di benaknya saat itu. Perasaannya campur aduk. Bahkan mitos mengenai mengendurnya payudara jika dihisap pun muncul dan membuatnya takut.

"Sudah...Kuroro..." protesnya lirih.

Kuroro melepaskan mulutnya dari payudara kiri Kurapika, tapi dia mengeluarkan payudara kanan kali ini. Kurapika mencengkeram bagian depan baju Kuroro ketika payudara kanannya ikut dihisap dan dilumat juga. Aroma segar yang menyeruak mau tak mau turut membuat Kurapika terbuai. Mereka memiliki pendapat yang hampir sama mengenai hal ini.

'Aroma Kuroro yang begitu maskulin...,' batin Kurapika.

'Mmh...aroma tubuhmu membuatku gila, Kurapika...dan aku sangat menyukai aktivitasku ini,' Kuroro berkata dalam hati.

Kuroro mengarahkan pandangannya ke atas, menyaksikan ekspresi Kurapika. Gadis itu memejamkan matanya, bahkan ketika Kuroro memainkan puting payudara kiri tanpa menyudahi hisapannya di payudara kanan, dia mulai mendesah pelan dan sesekali menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kuroro semakin bersemangat dan perlahan tapi pasti—mulai lihai melakukannya. Hisapannya semakin ganas. Setelah puas, sambil kembali melakukan _french kiss_, Kuroro meremas kedua payudara Kurapika perlahan, lalu memainkan kedua putingnya secara bersamaan pula—dengan memelintir dan menariknya.

Kuroro melepaskan ciumannya lagi...menatap penampilan kekasihnya sekarang. Wajah cantik yang merona, bibir merah muda yang sedikit terbuka karena berusaha mengatur napas kembali, kedua payudara indah yang terekspos di depan matanya. Lalu...tiba-tiba dia menyadari pemandangan baru yang mungkin disebabkan karena aktivitas mereka tadi. Rok seragam Kurapika sedikit tersingkap, menampakkan paha putih mulus gadis itu. Maka Kuroro pun sedikit memasukkan tangannya ke dalam rok Kurapika dan mulai membelai pahanya.

CKLEK !

Seseorang membuka pintu kamar. Kuroro menghentikan aktivitasnya, Kurapika menegakkan posisi badannya.

"Maaf...ini minumannya," ucap orang itu yang ternyata adalah Menchi.

Kuroro menoleh ke arahnya. "Ya, simpan saja di situ," ucapnya sambil menunjuk sebuah meja dengan tangannya yang semula memeluk pinggang Kurapika, sedangkan tangan yang satunya lagi masih diam tak bergerak di dalam rok seragam gadis itu.

Kurapika tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menghadap lurus ke arah komputer karena kedua payudaranya masih menyembul keluar. Kalau tidak, Menchi akan menyadari apa yang baru saja terjadi dan itu akan sangat memalukan.

Waktu terasa berjalan lambat bagi mereka ketika Menchi meletakkan dua buah gelas minuman sebelum akhirnya pergi dari sana.

"S-Sudah ya Kuroro," bisik Kurapika sambil mengancingkan tiga buah kancing atas kemejanya kembali. Sebenarnya Kuroro kecewa, namun dia tak mau memaksa Kurapika. Dia hanya menjilati bagian belakang leher gadis itu dan terus membelai pahanya. Perlahan semakin naik...dan tanpa sengaja ujung jemarinya menyentuh sesuatu yang terbungkus celana dalam. Refleks, Kurapika langsung memegangi tangan Kuroro.

"Jangan," pintanya sungguh-sungguh.

Kuroro menurut. Dia merapikan baju Kurapika dan menyelesaikan tugas mereka.

* * *

Kuroro mengantar Kurapika pulang. Di sepanjang perjalanan, gadis itu lebih banyak diam. Sepertinya dia masih kaget, matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca. Benar saja. Begitu masuk ke kamarnya, Kurapika langsung menangis terisak.

'Oh...tadi itu...apa yang terjadi?! Kenapa aku membiarkannya terjadi?'

Tak lama kemudian, mungkin setelah Kuroro sudah kembali ke rumahnya, dia menelepon Kurapika. Pemuda itu merasakan ada sesuatu yang terjadi padanya. Dia merasa bersalah.

"_Apakah...masih terasa sakit?"_ tanya Kuroro dengan kekhawatiran terdengar dari nada suaranya.

Kurapika mejawab pelan, "Ya...masih..."

"_Bagaimana rasanya?"_

"Nyeri...seperti ngilu..."

"_Maafkan aku...apa aku terlalu memaksamu, Kurapika?"_

Kurapika terdiam sejenak, kejadian yang baru saja terjadi di kamar Kuroro kembali terbayang di benaknya. Dia merasakan sensasi aneh saat mengingat hal itu. hingga pada akhirnya, Kurapika sampai pada satu kesimpulan, "Tidak...aku pun membiarkan itu terjadi."

* * *

Di rumahnya, Kuroro tersenyum tipis mendengar jawaban Kurapika. Pasti wajah kekasihnya itu kembali merona.

"Payudaramu indah," Kuroro berkomentar, "Dan aku menyukai aroma tubuhmu..."

"_A-aku..."_ ucap Kurapika terbata-bata.

"Ya, Sayangku?"

"_Aku pun menyukai aromamu..."_

Suara gadis itu terdengar lebih pelan, menandakan dia semakin tersipu. Namun Kuroro teringat satu hal lagi dan sambil menyeringai nakal akhirnya dia berkata, "Pahamu yang putih mulus...juga mengacaukan benakku malam ini."

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N :**

Hufft...akhirnya ketemu juga scene yang pas untuk tema chapter ini!^^'

Terimakasih atas semua reviewnya...dan ini balasan review untuk chapter lalu :

**Nekomata Angel of Darkness :**

Hehehehe, aku sendiri ga nyangka kenapa akhirnya jadi humor...karena sebenarnya aku ga berbakat sama sekali untuk bikin humor ._.v

**Moku-Chan :**

Hai Moku xD Ya, ini rate-nya udah aku naikin...tapi baru lime ya, sabar 'n ikutin terus...hehe!

**Hidan gak bisa mati :**

Wah terima kasih ya atas dukunganmu wahai Hidan yang gak bisa pake baju XDD

Kocak? Aihh...syukur deh kalau akhirnya aku bisa bikin sedikit humor xD

**hana-1emptyflower :**

Hohoho, pendapat kita sama! Aku juga ga rela BANGET kalo Kuroro mesum ke cewek lain. Bikin ilfeel Dx Aku harap Hana ga keberatan rate-nya aku naikin :D

**Natsu Hiru Chan :**

Hohoho, aku juga suka scene itu x3 'n aku harap Natsu juga suka scene yang aku hadirkan di sini. Lime dulu ya...untuk lemon, pasti nanti aku masukin di fic ini^^

* * *

Review please...!


	3. Oral Sex

**DISCLAIMER :**

Togashi-sensei

**TITLE :**

MAY I?

**SUMMARY :**

May I kiss you, touch you...then finally make you mine?

**GENRE :**

Romance

**PAIRING :**

KuroPika

**WARNING :**

AU, OOC, FemPika, rate M. Terinspirasi oleh salah satu fic yang judul dan authornya akan kusebutkan di chapter terakhir. Jadi untuk yang sudah tahu, _shut up please!_ Hehe

.

Happy reading!

* * *

_The milky white skin, hypnotizing scent..._

_Really, you make my slacks a little thight_

_May I lick your taste now?_

* * *

"Selamat pagi," Kurapika menyapa teman-teman sekelasnya ketika memasuki kelas pagi itu.

Murid-murid di sana menyambut sapaannya, termasuk menyapa Kuroro yang berada tepat di belakang gadis itu. Ya, Kuroro selalu menjemputnya setiap pagi, mereka pun berada di kelas yang sama, jadi tak heran jika mereka masuk ke kelas bersama-sama, bukan?

Kuroro berbalik saat seorang murid lain memanggilnya, sementara Kurapika langsung melangkah ke meja tempatnya biasa duduk...melewati Neon yang kali ini terlihat berbeda.

"Selamat pagi, Neon," gadis pirang itu menyapa lalu meletakkan tasnya.

Neon tak menjawab. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang terjadi namun Kurapika benar-benar tak menyadarinya. Kesal, gadis berambut merah muda itu berdiri dan menghampiri Kurapika.

"Kurapika, tanya dong kenapa aku murung!" protesnya.

Kurapika menoleh dan menatap Neon sekilas. Oke, dia sudah menyadarinya sekarang. Kurapika pun tersenyum...sebuah senyuman yang menyejukkan hati. "Baiklah...kau kenapa?"

"Pemuda yang kemarin kuceritakan itu...yang dikenalkan Papaku, dia belum menghubungiku lagi."

"Mungkin dia sibuk atau—"

"Pasti dia tidak menyukaiku!"

"Neon, dengar—"

"Padahal kencan pertama kami berkesan...!"

Kurapika menghela napas. Tak ada gunanya menyela Neon jika rentetan ocehannya belum selesai diucapkan. Dia pun berusaha bersabar.

Akhirnya, beberapa saat kemudian, Neon sudah diam tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dari Kurapika. Matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca. Oh, ingatkah kau pada seekor kucing yang tak punya tempat berteduh ketika hujan dan mengikutimu saat berjalan melewatinya? Seperti itulah ekspresinya. Walau secara alami, tak ada kucing yang berwarna merah muda.

'Apa yang kupikirkan? Sahabatku sedang membutuhkanku,' Kurapika segera mengingatkan dirinya sendiri. Perlahan-lahan gadis itu mencoba mengajaknya bicara, "Neon, apakah dia tahu kau sampai seperti ini karena dia tidak menghubungimu?"

Neon menggelengkan kepalanya. "Lagipula aku tidak mau dia tahu!" Neon menambahkan.

"Kalau begitu bersabarlah...dan aku yakin, masih banyak pemuda lain yang pantas untukmu. Lalu satu pesanku..."

Kali ini Kurapika memicingkan matanya, membuat Neon menyadari bahwa yang akan dikatakan oleh gadis pirang itu adalah sesuatu yang serius.

"Jangan terlalu cepat jatuh cinta pada orang yang baru kaukenal!"

Neon langsung memanyunkan bibirnya. Tapi dia tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, sebab hal itu memang benar adanya. Untuk mencoba menyanggah pun Neon enggan, sudah pasti Kurapika memiliki banyak alasan logis untuk mendukung pendapatnya.

Pasrah, Neon duduk di depan meja Kurapika. Tiba-tiba sebuah pertanyaan terlintas di benaknya.

"Kurapika," ucapnya dengan suara berbisik, sambil sesekali melirik ke arah Kuroro yang masih sibuk berbicara dengan temannya. "Bagaimana kencan pertamamu dengan Kuroro?"

"Eh? Kencan pertama?" tanya Kurapika sambil mengernyit, memandangi Neon yang menatapnya dengan penuh harap dan bersiap untuk larut dalam euforia kencan pertama.

Namun ekspresi bingung masih nampak di wajah Kurapika. Neon pun menghela napas.

"Kurapika, jangan bilang bahwa kau belum pernah kencan dengan Kuroro," ia menebak.

Kurapika langsung memundurkan badannya. "Memangnya ada yang salah dengan itu? Lagipula aku bertemu dengannya setiap hari," dia beralasan.

"Itu berbeda! Dengar ya Kurapika, kencan dalam berpacaran itu sudah satu paket! Rasanya seperti memiliki teman main yang menyenangkan!"

"Hah? Teman main?"

* * *

"Terima kasih...sampai besok," ucap Kurapika kepada kekasihnya, ketika mobil yang mereka naiki sudah sampai di depan rumahnya. Dia memegang pegangan pintu mobil itu namun terhenti...

"Tunggu dulu," kata Kuroro tenang, namun terdengar kesan menuntut di nada suaranya.

Jantung Kurapika mulai berdegup kencang. Oh, sering sekali dia merasakan itu sejak menjadi kekasih Kuroro! Seolah setiap sentuhan dan ucapannya memiliki sensasi tersendiri bagi Kurapika.

Kurapika berusaha melawan kegugupannya. Dia menatap kekasihnya dan mulai bicara, "Kuroro, sungguh...aku benar-benar harus pulang sekarang...," pintanya, menduga bahwa Kuroro akan menyentuhnya lagi di waktu dan tempat yang tidak tepat seperti sekarang ini.

Kuroro tercengang sesaat, tapi kemudian dia tertawa pelan setelah memahami apa yang ditakutkan Kurapika. "Kau berlebihan," komentarnya. "Dengar...hari Minggu nanti kau ada acara?"

"Ngg...sepertinya tidak..."

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke taman bermain? Kurasa akan menyenangkan...setelah semua tugas sekolah yang menumpuk akhir-akhir ini."

"Baiklah..."

Kurapika tersenyum menanggapi ajakan Kuroro. Sudah lama dia tak pergi ke sana, baik bersama teman-temannya apalagi bersama orangtuanya. Jelas itu tidak mungkin. Maka dengan senang hati dia menerima ajakan pemuda tampan itu.

Di hari Sabtu, Kuroro memberikan sebuah bungkusan padanya. Kurapika hanya menatap bungkusan itu dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

"Itu hadiah dariku...untuk kau kenakan besok saat kita pergi bersama," Kuroro berkata, lalu memelankan suaranya dan berbisik di telinga gadis itu, "Untuk kencan kita, Kurapika..."

Kurapika terkesiap ketika merasakan sesuatu menempel di bibirnya dengan cepat. Ya, Kuroro baru saja menciumnya. Ketika tersadar, pemuda itu memberinya sebuah tatapan lembut...membuat seulas senyum menawan muncul di wajah Si Gadis.

'Ya...kencan pertama...'

* * *

Hari yang dinantikan pun tiba. Kurapika begitu resah, entah sudah berapa kali dia mematut diri di depan cermin. Hari ini dia mengenakan baju yang merupakan hadiah dari Kuroro; _dress _selutut berwarna biru muda bertali tipis dan bolero putih yang cantik. Kurapika sudah melengkapinya dengan _flat shoes_ senada...namun tetap saja dia merasa tak yakin.

"Sempurna," tiba-tiba terdengar suara ibunya, Eliza, yang sudah berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya.

Kurapika langsung berbalik dengan pipi memerah.

"Kuroro sudah ada di bawah...ayolah, jangan buat dia menunggu terlalu lama," kata Eliza lagi sambil merapikan rambut pirang pendek putri tunggalnya itu. "Selamat bersenang-senang."

Kurapika menghela napas sejenak, lalu keluar dari kamar untuk menemui kekasihnya. Mengenakan celana _jeans _dan kaus biru tua yang begitu kontras dengan kulit putih pemuda itu, membuat Kuroro terlihat lebih tampan dari biasanya. Dia pun menatap puas ke arah Kurapika.

'Milikku...Kurapika...,' batinnya, lalu mendekat dan memberikan ciuman selamat pagi.

* * *

Kencan mereka di taman bermain begitu menyenangkan. Kurapika pun menyukai bagaimana cara Kuroro memperlakukan dirinya, walau sesekali pemuda itu melakukan atau mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya merasakan sensasi yang mengejutkan sekaligus menyenangkan.

Misalnya saat ini. Ketika pintu wahana kincir raksasa ditutup, Kuroro langsung meletakkan tangannya di lutut Kurapika.

"Kuroro—" ucap Kurapika terkejut dengan semburat kemerahan di kedua pipinya.

Kuroro melingkarkan sebelah tangannya di pinggang gadis itu dan mendekatkan wajahnya, memberikan lumatan lembut di bibir Kurapika. Kurapika memejamkan matanya, membalas ciuman itu, mulai terlena...dan membiarkan tangan Kuroro semakin naik untuk membelai pahanya dengan perlahan.

Lalu...apa yang terjadi beberapa saat kemudian, begitu mereka berada di puncak kincir raksasa itu, tak akan bisa Kurapika lupakan sampai kapanpun.

"Aku mencintaimu...," bisik Kuroro sebelum mencium gadis itu kembali, menimbulkan rasa terkejut dan bahagia di hati Kurapika. Mereka sudah berpacaran namun ini pertama kalinya dia mendengar pernyataan cinta dari kekasihnya.

* * *

Kuroro menatap jalanan yang berada di depannya sambil mengemudikan mobil. Di sampingnya, Kurapika sudah terlelap karena kelelahan.

"Mmh...," terdengar suara Kurapika, sambil merubah posisinya. Hal ini menangkap perhatian Kuroro. Dia menoleh...dan tiba-tiba saja menghentikan mobilnya.

Kuroro terdiam, sementara Kurapika sedikit mengernyit. Tapi kemudian raut wajahnya tenang kembali seolah tidurnya tak pernah terganggu sedikitpun,

Perubahan posisi Kurapika tadi, menarik perhatian pemuda berambut hitam yang berada di sebelahnya dan kini tak bisa mengalihkan tatapannya. Setelah menghela napas seolah berusaha menahan diri, Kuroro mengemudikan mobilnya lagi lalu berhenti di dekat sebuah taman kota yang sepi.

Dia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kurapika. Helaan napas yang teratur, _dress_ yang tersingkap hingga setengah paha...dan bolero yang tersibak, menampakkan bahunya yang putih. Teringat kembali di benaknya, kegiatan intim mereka yang terakhir kali di kamar Kuroro.

Kuroro mendekat, perlahan mengecup bibir Kurapika berkali-kali dan menjilati permukaannya, seolah menggoda kesadaran gadis itu. Kurapika sedikit mengerang. Menanggapi hal ini, Kuroro melumat bibir gadis itu penuh nafsu dan memainkan lidahnya di dalam mulut Kurapika. Tentu saja ini membuat Kurapika langsung terbangun.

"Mmh...! Ku-mmpphh!"

Seolah tak mendengar erangan gadisnya, Kuroro membelai leher gadis itu dengan cara yang lembut...membuat Kurapika langsung tenang dan tidak memberontak lagi.

"Ah...Kuroro...," desah Kurapika ketika ciuman Kuroro turun ke lehernya, dan tangan pemuda itu meremas-remas payudaranya secara bergantian. Sensasi yang ditimbulkan mengakibatkan Kurapika tanpa sadar menggerak-gerakkan kakinya, otomatis _dress_ yang ia kenakan menjadi lebih tersingkap hingga Kuroro bisa melihat celana dalam putih yang dikenakan gadis itu.

Sesuatu muncul di benak Kuroro. Tangannya kembali menyentuh paha Kurapika. Gadis itu terkejut ketika menyadari penampilannya sekarang. Ketika akan membetulkan bajunya, Kuroro mencegahnya dengan memegangi tangan Kurapika.

"J-jangan...Kuroro, nanti ada yang lihat...," tolaknya lirih.

Kuroro mengerti, lagipula posisi mereka saat ini kurang memungkinkan untuk bertindak lebih jauh. Dia mengajak Kurapika pindah ke jok belakang. Kurapika yang kebingungan langsung jatuh terbaring. Kuroro langsung membungkuk di atasnya, mencegah Kurapika untuk bangkit.

"K-kau mau apa?" tanya Kurapika, nampak sedikit ketakutan di mata birunya yang indah.

"Kurapika...jangan takut, aku akan selalu berada di sisimu," Kuroro menjawab. Ia kembali mencium Kurapika, hingga mereka terlibat dalam suatu ciuman panas. Kedua tangan Kuroro meraba sekujur tubuh gadis itu. Menyadari Kurapika perlu merasa tenang, Kuroro terus berbisik padanya. Saat tangannya menyentuh vagina Kurapika yang terbungkus celana dalam, sesuai dugaan, Kurapika tersentak namun Kuroro segera mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan ciuman.

Memanfaatkan waktu yang ada, Kuroro dengan sigap membuka celana dalam itu dengan satu tarikan. Mata biru kekasihnya membelalak.

"T—tidak..."

Kuroro segera meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Kurapika. "Aku menyukai tubuh indahmu...sosokmu, kelembutan payudaramu yang mengisi mulutku...," jari itu perlahan turun ke belahan dada Kurapika, "Kulitmu yang lembut..." Kuroro menggerakkan jarinya ke perut, terus ke bawah menimbulkan sensasi yang aneh, bahkan Kurapika segera memalingkan wajahnya dan memejamkan mata seolah khawatir akan kenikmatan yang akan segera membiusnya.

Kuroro merasakan celananya sudah menyempit karena kejantanannya sudah membesar dan mengeras. Dia menunduk, menatap vagina Kurapika. Kewanitaan kekasihnya itu begitu mulus, tak terjamah...dengan sedikit bulu halus yang agak pirang di atasnya. Kuroro menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menyibak bibir vagina Kurapika. Gadis itu semakin meringis malu, pipinya memerah sejak tadi. Kuroro merasa nafsunya semakin naik ketika merasakan basah di daerah yang tengah disentuhnya. Kekasihnya sudah terangsang.

"Kau cantik...," Kuroro memuji, membuat Kurapika membuka matanya dan menatapnya. Seketika tatapan Kuroro membuatnya seolah terlupa akan segalanya.

Kurapika menahan napas ketika Kuroro membungkukkan badannya lagi, menempatkan wajahnya di depan vagina miliknya. Sebuah jilatan ia rasakan di sana. Kurapika mendesah pelan sekaligus berusaha menyiapkan diri akan apa yang mungkin terjadi selanjutnya.

Jari Kuroro sudah basah oleh cairan Kurapika. Dia memisahkan bagian atas vagina gadis itu, menampakkan sumber kenikmatan yang masih sedikit tersembunyi. Kuroro menjilati bagian paha dalam Kurapika, terus bergerak mendekati vaginanya.

"Kuroro, h-hentikan, aku—" ucapan Kurapika terhenti. Ketika menyangga tubuhnya dengan kedua siku dan sedikit menaikkan bagian tubuh atas untuk melihat ke arah Kuroro, dia terpana melihat Kuroro tengah menikmati aktivitasnya.

"Ahh...!" desah Kurapika tiba-tiba ketika Kuroro menjilati klitorisnya dengan memberikan sedikit tekanan, membuat bagian itu membesar. Kuroro menghentikan jilatannya sejenak, merasa puas atas hasil dari rangsangan yang ia lakukan lalu menghisap klitoris itu sambil menggerakkan lidahnya dengan cepat. Kurapika berbaring kembali, menggeliat dan mulai menendang-nendang kakinya, kepalanya bergerak-gerak gelisah bahkan dia berusaha membungkam mulutnya sendiri khawatir akan mendesah terlalu keras.

Ketika Kurapika semakin tidak tahan, Kuroro sama sekali tak menghentikan aktivitasnya. Malah kini jari-jarinya pun sibuk menggoda bagian luar lubang vagina Kurapika.

Saat gadisnya akan mengalami klimaks, Kuroro menghentikan hisapannya namun membelai klitoris gadis itu dengan lidahnya.

'Ayolah, Sayang...aku menantikanmu,' ucapnya dalam hati sambil menyaksikan raut wajah Kurapika yang tengah merasakan kenikmatan atas perlakuannya.

Lalu hal itu pun terjadilah. Orgasme Kurapika yang pertama selama hidupnya. Napas gadis itu terengah-engah...perlahan Kuroro menjauhkan wajahnya, mengecup permukaan vagina Kurapika seolah mengucapkan terima kasih. Dengan mata setengah terbuka, Kurapika menunduk melihat Kuroro yang sibuk membuka celananya, menampakkan kejantanan pemuda itu yang berdiri dengan gagahnya.

"K-Kuroro! Apa—cepat pakai lagi celanamu!" ucapnya segera.

Perlahan Kuroro membantu Kurapika bangkit, meraih tangannya dengan lembut dan meletakkan tangan itu di penisnya. "Ini milikmu...untukmu," ia berkata sambil menarik tubuh Kurapika perlahan.

* * *

Kini Kurapika sudah duduk di lantai mobil sedan hitam milik Kuroro, di antara kedua kaki pemuda itu dan menghadap langsung ke arah kejantanannya. Tangannya tetap berada di sana walau Kuroro sudah melepaskan cengkeramannya. Dia menatap benda itu ragu. Namun selain keraguan, Kurapika merasakan sesuatu yang lain...seperti suatu keinginan.

"Ayo lakukan," pinta Kuroro sambil membelai rambut pirang pendek kekasihnya.

Kurapika pun melakukannya, dia mendekatkan wajahnya hingga bibirnya bersentuhan dengan kepala penis Kuroro yang ujungnya mulai basah. Kuroro sedikit mendorong kepala gadis itu seolah memberitahu apa yang harus dia lakukan.

Napas Kuroro menjadi sedikit tidak teratur ketika penisnya memenuhi mulut kecil Kurapika. Dia menahan poni Kurapika, bertatapan dengan gadis itu yang menggerakkan mulutnya secara naik-turun. Awalnya terasa sedikit menyakitkan karena Kurapika belum mengetahui caranya, tapi kemudian dia tahu setelah melihat reaksi pemuda tampan yang tengah ia manjakan.

Lidah Kurapika bergerak memutar di penis Kuroro yang besar, panjang dan keras itu.

"Ngh...Kurapika...," Kuroro mendesah, saat hal itu dilakukan Kurapika di kepala penisnya.

Melihat benda lain yang terabaikan di bawah benda yang tengah dikulumnya, Kurapika memberanikan diri untuk menyentuhnya—yang tak lain adalah testis Kuroro.

'Benar-benar pemandangan yang indah,' komentar Kuroro dalam hati dengan dada bergerak naik-turun karena merasa nikmat. Dia mengulurkan tangannya, memasukkan jemarinya ke balik bra yang dikenakan Kurapika dan memilin puting yang sudah mengeras.

"Mmmm...! Hhh...mm...," desah Kurapika tak tahan.

Hal itu terus berlangsung...hingga Kuroro merasakan sesuatu di bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"Berhenti, Kurapika," perintahnya, sembari menarik gadis itu agar duduk di sampingnya. Cepat-cepat dia mengambil beberapa lembar tissue, menyelipkannya ke tangan Kurapika hingga menutupi kepala penisnya, lalu melumat dan memainkan lidahnya di dalam mulut gadis itu.

Kuroro mengerang pelan, dan Kurapika merasakan sesuatu yang hangat di tangannya. Dia melepaskan ciuman mereka karena ingin melihat apa yang ada di sana. Kuroro melepaskan tissue dari penisnya, menampakkan sisa-sisa cairan putih di kejantanannya yang mulai lemas. Ya, Kuroro melakukan hal itu karena tak ingin spermanya mengotori pakaian mereka.

"Kau...mau merasakannya...?" tanya Kuroro sambil tersenyum.

Kurapika terperangah, tapi kemudian menurut ketika Kuroro mendekatkan wajahnya ke penis miliknya. Dengan takut-takut Kurapika menjilat cairan putih di sana. Dia langsung mengernyit dan menegakkan posisi duduknya kembali.

Kuroro terkekeh geli. "Bagaimana?" ia bertanya.

"Rasanya aneh...," jawab Kurapika.

Kuroro mendekatkan wajahnya hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan. "Ingatlah...itu rasaku, dan aku sudah merasakan sedikit rasamu," bisiknya dengan suara menggoda. Sebagai seorang lelaki, dia merasakan keinginan untuk bertindak lebih jauh. Tapi dia tak mau bertindak tergesa-gesa. Yang diinginkannya adalah, Kurapika turut menikmati semuanya tanpa rasa takut dan terpaksa.

Kuroro mengecup kening, pipi dan bibir Kurapika. "Ayo...kita pulang sekarang," katanya. Dia membungkuk mengambil celana dalam Kurapika dan memakai celananya sendiri.

* * *

Saat ini pelajaran Biologi. Oh, sungguh kebetulan yang kejam! Apa yang tengah dibahas di kelas adalah mengenai organ reproduksi. Kurapika menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi, berusaha menyembunyikan ronanya. Untunglah hampir semua murid tersenyum-senyum dan tersipu mendengar pembahasan guru mereka saat itu.

Kejadian sehari sebelumnya—di dalam mobil Kuroro—kembali terbayang di benak Kurapika. Termasuk kejadian tadi pagi.

_Kuroro memarkirkan mobilnya di halaman sekolah. Situasi saat itu masih sepi, karena Kuroro salah melihat jam hingga mereka berangkat terlalu pagi. Saat mereka berciuman sebelum keluar dari mobil, Kuroro memasukkan tangannya ke dalam rok seragam Kurapika._

"_Kuroro!" Kurapika tersentak._

"_Sebentar saja...jangan ribut, nanti ketahuan," ucap Kuroro lalu mencium Kurapika kembali. Tangannya menyelinap masuk ke balik celana dalam Kurapika, bergerilya di sana hingga Kurapika bisa merasakan vaginanya basah. Kuroro menggosok klitorisnya dengan gerakan memutar hingga gadis itu klimaks dan terengah-engah._

_Terakhir, Kuroro mencium pipinya sekilas. Menjilat sedikit cairan Kurapika yang ada di jarinya lalu membersihkan sisanya dengan tissue. Tentu saja dia pun membersihkan selangkangan Kurapika yang basah._

Rasanya Kurapika masih merasakan sentuhan Kuroro di vaginanya. Tangan kirinya mengepal erat, lalu turun ke pangkuan. Tanpa sadar bergeser ke atas vaginanya. Dia pun sedikit meringis.

"Ya, Neon?" kata Pakunoda, Guru Biologi yang baru saja selesai menerangkan dan akan membuka sesi tanya-jawab.

Kurapika tersentak. Dia menoleh ke arah sahabatnya itu.

"Miss. Pakunoda, aku minta ijin ke toilet...bersama Kurapika, karena sepertinya dia pun ingin buang air kecil," ucap Neon polos.

Saat itulah Kurapika segera menyadarinya. Dia memindahkan tangannya kembali ke atas meja. Tapi tetap saja, dia mengikuti kesalahpahaman Neon. Ingin sekali dirinya menyanggah bahwa sebenarnya dia tak ingin ke toilet, tapi bagaimana jika gadis merah muda itu membantah dengan alasan yang aneh?

Kurapika baru saja mencuci tangannya sambil menunggu Neon yang masih berada di dalam toilet begitu merasakan ponsel di sakunya bergetar. Dia mengambil ponsel itu. sebuah pesan masuk...dari Kuroro.

_Aku yakin Neon kembali salah paham. Jika kau begitu menginginkannya lagi, bilang saja...lagipula aku pun menginginkannya._

Kurapika langsung membeku. Rasa panas menjalar dari pipi hingga ke telinganya. Tatapannya terpaku ke layar ponsel, hingga tak menyadari Neon sudah keluar dari toilet dan nampak terkejut melihatnya.

"Kurapika, kau demam lagi?!" seru Neon khawatir.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N :**

Gyaaa...aku ngetik apaan sih ini?! #blushing akut, sembunyi di balik selimut

Entah kenapa menurutku lime ini terlalu hot...

Yah habis mau bagaimana lagi, untuk tahu tekniknya aku cari dulu di Abang Google...secara otomatis scenenya jadi begitu mendetail ==a

Oke, ini balasan chapter lalu :

**Nekomata Angel of Darkness :**

Hehehe, begitulah...makin ke sini grepe2nya makin naik level xD

**Moku-Chan :**

Yah aku bersyukur n tersanjung (?) bisa menghadirkan scene yang panas walau cuma lime dan bukannya lemon.

Makasih x3

**hana-1emptyflower :**

Di-skip?! Wuohhh jangannnn...baca semuanya dunk, hahaha xD

Anggap aja sama seperti fic rate M-ku yang lain.

Hehe, aku harap Hana ga kapok baca fic ini sampai selesai :)

**Just kurokura lover :**

Lagi? Jadi kamu udah pernah baca fic rate M-ku? Wahh...makasih ya xD

Yup, aku ingin biarpun rate M, fic-ku tetep punya plot...ga semata-mata rate M doang

Untuk fic yang lain, aku sedang memikirkan meluangkan waktu khusus untuk menyelesaikan fic-fic multichap yang udah lama sebelum balik lagi update yang lain.

Makasih ya :)

**Natsu Hiru Chan :**

Natsu, sesuai janjiku...kupublish malam ini, semoga Natsu suka. Gimana? Makin mantap ga? Hehehe *smirk*

* * *

*terkulai lemas* review yaaa


	4. Soixante Neuf

**DISCLAIMER :**  
Togashi-sensei

**TITLE :**  
MAY I?

**SUMMARY** :  
May I kiss you, touch you...then finally make you mine?

**GENRE :**  
Romance

**PAIRING :**  
KuroPika

**WARNING :**  
AU, OOC, FemPika, rate M. Terinspirasi oleh salah satu fic yang judul dan authornya akan kusebutkan di chapter terakhir. Jadi untuk yang sudah tahu, _shut up please_! Hehe

.

Happy reading!

* * *

_You make me sweat, imagining your body naked_  
_Baby, it's alright_  
_We can start a little fire tonight_

* * *

Angin berhembus di siang hari yang santai itu. Di kolam renang Rumah Keluarga Nostrad, terlihat beberapa orang gadis tengah menikmati waktu mereka.

"Aku senang dengan hasil pekan olahraga kemarin," celetuk Ponzu yang duduk di tepi dan memainkan kedua kakinya ke dalam kolam.

Sang Tuan Rumah, Neon, langsung terlihat gembira, "Benar! Kelas kita menjadi juara umum semester ini! Kemenangan besar kita dapatkan dari cabang renang dan kendo! Terima kasih ya Kurapika...!"

Gadis yang disebut namanya hanya merengut, berdiri bersandar di dinding kolam renang lalu menoleh pada sahabatnya itu. "Tapi kumohon Neon, kuharap lain kali kau menanyakan pendapatku dulu bukannya tiba-tiba mendaftarkan namaku untuk dua nomor renang sekaligus!"

Neon tertawa kikuk. "Maafkan aku, tapi jujur saja...waktu gaya punggung itu, gerakanmu terlihat indah sekali..."

Kurapika hanya diam mendengar pujian gadis itu. Bagaimanapun juga, tindakannya kemarin membuat Kurapika lelah dan terlambat melihat pertandingan terakhir, yaitu pertandingan kendo yang diikuti kekasihnya, Kuroro Lucifer!

"Seperti kupu-kupu..." tiba-tiba Ponzu berkata, memejamkan matanya sebentar lalu menatap Kurapika yang raut wajahnya terlihat sedikit berubah. "Itu komentar Kuroro yang kudengar sewaktu dia melihat pertandinganmu."

"E-eh?! Kuroro melihatnya?!" Kurapika terkejut.

"Ya, tepat sebelum pertandingan final kendo dimulai. Kau tidak melihatnya?"

Kurapika menggelengkan kepalanya dengan raut wajah bingung masih terlihat di wajah cantik yang tanpa ia ketahui selalu menghiasi mimpi-mimpi indah kekasihnya itu.

"Aku juga melihatnya!" Neon menambahkan. "Memangnya dia tidak memberimu ucapan selamat?"

"Tentu saja dia mengucapkannya, tapi tidak mengatakan apapun tentang itu...Kukira dia tak sempat melihatku..."

Kurapika merasa heran. Yah, memang hari itu melelahkan dan mereka hanya memiliki sedikit waktu luang.

Kurapika kembali berenang hingga ke ujung, lalu mendongak sedikit, menatap matahari yang tertutup awan. Dia ingat sekali, betapa kesal dirinya saat mengetahui bahwa Neon mendadak memasukkan namanya ke nomor renang gaya punggung yang waktunya hampir bersamaan dengan pertandingan kendo...

_Kurapika tergesa-gesa memasuki gedung olahraga. Sorak sorai terdengar begitu riuh dari dalam sana. Benar saja, pertandingan final kendo sudah dimulai. Gadis pirang itu terdiam sesaat, mengamati dua orang pemuda yang__tengah menjadi pusat perhatian._

_Seulas senyum manis terlihat di wajah Kurapika. Ya, dengan hanya sekali lihat–walaupun kedua peserta mengenakan pelindung kepala–tentu saja dia tahu yang mana kekasihnya, juga merasa senang melihat kedudukan Kuroro lebih unggul._

_Sesuai prediksi, Kuroro memenangkan pertandingan itu sekaligus mengantarkan kelas mereka sebagai juara umum pekan olahraga semester ini._

_Pipi Kurapika merona ketika pemuda berambut hitam itu menoleh dan tersenyum padanya, menghampirinya perlahan._

_Mata biru Kurapika tertuju pada sosok itu, terutama saat pandangannya jatuh ke dadanya yang bidang. Pakaian kendo yang dikenakan Kuroro sedikit turun, tatapan Kurapika pun tak melewatkan beberapa tetes keringat yang menetes turun di sana._

Kurapika merentangkan kedua lengannya, berpegangan ke tepian kolam. Matanya kembali terpejam...

_Kurapika memasuki ruang ekstrakurikuler kendo yang sepi, dia melihat tas ransel Kuroro tergeletak di atas meja._

_"Mencariku?" Tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengejutkannya._

_Kurapika tersentak, dia__segera berbalik. Disambut sosok menawan kekasihnya. Kuroro berdiri membelakangi pintu dengan rambut yang basah._

_"Shalnark bilang kau memintaku ke sini," jawab Kurapika sambil membalas senyumannya. "Ada barang-barang yang belum kau bereskan? Biar kubantu..."_

_Kuroro melangkah menghampirinya. Perlahan jemarinya menelusuri rambut Kurapika._

_"Aku haus..." bisiknya dengan penuh arti._

_Tentu saja ucapan Kuroro tidak mengandung arti sebenarnya. Itulah kenapa beberapa saat kemudian Kuroro tengah menjilati bagian atas dada Kurapika dengan kancing seragam yang sudah terbuka semua._

_"Nghh...Kuroro..." Kurapika mendesah, mencengkeram bahu dan rambut hitam berkilau kekasihnya._

_Kuroro memberikan ciuman-ciuman kecil di tanda kemerahan yang ia buat di sana. Kedua__tangannya__menyelinap ke dalam kemeja Kurapika, membuka kaitan bra hitam yang ia kenakan._

_Sudah jelas kemudian, apa yang diinginkan Kuroro setelah bra itu terlepas. Dengan rakus dia melumat dada Kurapika, sementara tangan yang sebelah lagi sibuk meremas dada kiri yang juga baru__ia lumat. Kuroro berhenti sebentar, mendongak menatap kekasihnya._

_Wajah yang merona...mata biru yang sayu karena dikuasai kenikmatan akibat perlakuan darinya, napas yang terengah-engah dan wangi tubuhnya yang memabukkan. _

_Dengan tatapan mata yang tak sedikitpun lepas dari Kurapika, Kuroro memainkan kedua puting gadis itu. Kedua tangan Kurapika yang memeluk lehernya semakin erat, kepalanya terlonjak ke belakang. Biasanya Kuroro akan langsung membenamkan wajahnya di belahan dada Kurapika dalam keadaan seperti ini, namun kali ini dia menahan diri. Dia ingin melihat ekspresi gadis itu saat merasakan kenikmatan di putingnya. _

_Kurapika mengerang, terhenyak karena__takluk pada__kelihaian tangan Kuroro memanjakan putingnya. Ya, tentu saja Kuroro tahu titik-titik sensitifnya. _

_"Kau menyukainya 'kan, Kurapika?" Bisik Kuroro dengan suara tertahan sambil lebih gencar memainkan puting mungil yang sudah mengeras itu, napas Kuroro yang memburu menerpa daun telinga Si Gadis Pirang. "Sayangku..."_

_Kurapika tersenyum di tengah kegiatan panas itu, membuat__Kuroro semakin tak tahan. Kurapika mengerang lagi sedikit lebih keras hingga tanpa sadar menggerakkan kakinya dan membuat rok seragamnya tersingkap._

_Betapa rindunya Kuroro melihat hal itu. Rasanya sudah cukup lama...tepatnya sejak ujian dimulai. Sayang waktunya tidak memungkinkan._

_Segera Kuroro berdiri, mendekap tubuh Kurapika dengan sebelah tangannya, membenamkan wajah di perpotongan leher gadis itu. Kurapika terhenyak ketika Kuroro memasukkan tangannya tanpa peringatan terlebih dahulu ke daerah paha, jemari yang sudah begitu mengenal daerah pribadi gadis itu langsung menyusup dari tepi celana dalam, memainkan klitorisnya. _

_"Ah...! Kuroro... Hh..." desah gadis itu nikmat, yang disambut dengan lumatan bernafsu di dadanya. _

_Sungguh saat itu sangat menggoda. Kurapika memeluk Kuroro semakin erat, hingga melihat ada sesuatu yang menonjol di bagian depan celana pemuda itu. Dia pun melakukannya, turut memberikan kepuasan bagi kekasihnya dengan membebaskan penisnya dari segala penghalang, berciuman dengan penuh gairah hingga sama-sama mencapai puncak. _

Kurapika membuka matanya, menatap langit yang agak mendung. Sebenarnya dia sangat merindukan Kuroro...tapi akhir minggu ini pemuda itu pun akan menginap di rumah Shalnark, teman sekelas mereka dan teman Neon sejak kecil.

Tiba-tiba seorang pelayan menghampiri mereka, memberitahukan ada telepon dari Shalnark. Neon pun langsung masuk ke dalam.

Ponzu menghela napas kesal, membuat Kurapika menoleh dan menatapnya heran.

"Mereka berteman sejak kecil. Kenapa tidak pacaran saja?" Sungutnya.

Kurapika terdiam. Ya...dia tahu itu, dan dia pun tahu betul bagaimana dekatnya Neon dan Shalnark. Kurapika mengakui bahwa ucapan Ponzu ada benarnya juga.

'Kalau memang itu yang terbaik, semoga saja mereka cepat menyadarinya,' ucapnya dalam hati sambil tersenyum tipis.

* * *

Shalnark tersenyum saat mendengar jeritan gembira teman masa kecilnya, Neon Nostrad, setelah mendengar kabar menyenangkan darinya. Shalnark akan mengadakan pesta di rumahnya, dan sengaja tertutup untuk kelas mereka saja.

"Orangtuamu tidak keberatan?" Neon menyangsikan.

"Karena ada Paman Leorio di sini. Tapi nanti dia pun ada acara bersama tunangannya," Shalnark menjelaskan. "Jadi sebaiknya menginap saja..."

Percakapan itu diakhiri ketika Neon menerima undangannya, dengan membawa serta Kurapika dan Ponzu tentu saja. Shalnark mulai membuka-buka buku teleponnya untuk menghubungi teman sekelasnya yang lain. Di belakangnya, para pemuda lain yang juga sekelas dengannya mulai antusias membicarakan hal itu.

"Hei, Kuroro mana?" Seseorang bertanya.

"Eh? Oh, benar juga..."

"Bukankah tadi dia ada di sini?"

* * *

Di ruangan lain di rumah yang besar itu, tepatnya di salah satu kamar mandinya, Kuroro sedang membasuh wajahnya dengan air dingin yang mengalir dari wastafel. Dia benar-benar perlu air dingin untuk menyegarkan otaknya.

Kuroro berpegangan di tepi wastafel, menatap pantulan wajahnya yang tampan di cermin. Berusaha untuk tetap fokus. Namun itu hanya bertahan sebentar, karena adegan menggiurkan mengenai kekasihnya yang tadi muncul di mimpinya kembali menghantui.

'Ada-ada saja,' keluhnya. Mimpi itu semakin sering terjadi akhir-akhir ini, membuat Kuroro semakin tak tahan untuk tidak menyentuhnya.

Kuroro menghela napas, berusaha mengendalikan diri. Jangan sampai dia lepas kendali saat bertemu Kurapika di pesta malam ini.

Tapi sudah jelas... Ada masalah yang harus dia tangani sekarang juga sebagai seorang lelaki normal.

Rasanya begitu menyesakkan.

Dengan sikap yang masih terlihat tenang dan terkendali seperti biasanya, Kuroro melangkah, pindah dari depan wastafel sambil membuka kancing celana jeansnya dengan cepat. Jika melihat ke matanya, akan kau lihat nafsu birahi begitu jelas di sana.

Kuroro bersandar di dinding kamar mandi, menurunkan celana sedikit dan mengeluarkan penisnya yang sudah membuat celananya terasa sempit.

Dia genggam penisnya yang memiliki ukuran di atas rata-rata. Memijatnya, dan mulai menggerakkannya naik turun. Helaan napas pemuda itu semakin berat walau masih terlihat sekilas saja.

Wajah cantik Kurapika mendera hasratnya. Mata birunya yang setengah terbuka, rona kemerahan di wajahnya, helaan napasnya yang begitu tersengal-sengal. Juga aroma wangi tubuhnya yang khas. Kuroro mengingat setiap rasa dari setiap inci tubuh Kurapika terutama vaginanya.

Kuroro semakin cepat mengocok penisnya, dia masih berdiri bersandar, mata hitam misterius itu agak terpejam karena penuh dengan imajinasi dan ingatannya mengenai Si Pirang. Ah, jangan lupa apa yang sempat dia khayalkan sewaktu melihat Kurapika berenang...

Saat Kurapika bersiap dalam posisi _start, _lalu mulai berenang dengan gaya punggung. Air kolam yang bernuansa kebiruan bagaikan tirai transparan yang menyelubungi bagian sisi atas tubuh gadis itu. Baju renang _one piece _berwarna putih terlihat berdesir di bawahnya. Pemandangan itu mengingatkannya pada sensasi yang ia rasakan saat bersentuhan dengan Kurapika.

Kuroro mengerang tertahan...disertai dengan cipratan cairan kental berwarna putih yang keluar dari ujung penisnya.

Oh, Kuroro mencapai klimaksnya.

Setelah mengatur napas, Kuroro membersihkan penisnya, memasukkannya kembali dengan aman ke tempatnya. Sebelum keluar dari kamar mandi, Kuroro mencuci tangan dan wajahnya sekali lagi.

* * *

Kurapika menatap layar monitor ponselnya. Saat ini dia sedang berada di ruang perpustakaan, menjauhkan diri dari Neon yang mulai membuatnya kesal karena terlalu berlebihan dalam memilih pakaian apa yang akan ia kenakan ke rumah Shalnark nanti. Ini hanya acara biasa, 'kan?! Sekarang pun Kurapika hanya mengenakan celana pendek setengah paha dan tanktop merah dengan aksen _frills_ di bagian dada.

Kurapika masih menatap layar ponsel itu sebelum akhirnya mengetikkan balasan untuk pesan masuk dari Kuroro...yang menanyakan kepastiannya ikut berkumpul di rumah Shalnark.

Kurapika menghela napas, menyandarkan dagunya di bantal sofa yang besar dan empuk.

'Kuroro...' ia memanggil kekasihnya dalam hati.

Hubungannya dengan pemuda itu sudah berlangsung cukup jauh walaupun mereka sama-sama baru pertama kali berpacaran, yang diikuti dengan pertama kali berciuman, pertama kali saling menyentuh dan memanjakan...Hampir setiap kali ada kesempatan, Kuroro menyempatkan diri untuk menyentuhnya. Lalu apa yang mengganggu benak Kurapika saat ini? Atau mungkin selama ini?

Semburat kemerahan terlihat di pipi Kurapika begitu batinnya berkata,

'Kuroro, kau tak pernah–ah, tapi memang aku pun tak pernah berterus terang padanya.'

Sepertinya hal apapun itu yang dipikirkannya, cukup mengganggu Kurapika kali ini. Dia menghela napas. Samar-samar masih terdengar suara Neon yang belum selesai dengan persiapannya. Kurapika pun membuka ponselnya lagi. Sambil menunggu, mungkin dia bisa mencari informasi tentang sesuatu...

Kurapika mulai memusatkan perhatiannya kala sebaris tulisan muncul :

_Tips Penting Hubungan Seksual _

Search

* * *

Akhirnya setelah cukup lama menunggu Neon, Kurapika dan Ponzu sampai juga di rumah Shalnark. Suasana di sana sudah cukup ramai tapi tetap terkendali.

Di salah satu ruangan, terlihat Shalnark sedang berdebat dengan seorang pria muda berkacamata dan berambut hitam.

"Ayolah Paman, bukankah kemarin kita sudah sepakat?" Shalnark mengeluh. "Tolong jangan terlalu berlebihan!"

"Aku takut dimarahi orangtuamu," jawab pria itu, Leorio, yang juga merupakan adik kandung dari ibunya Shalnark.

"Memangnya aku dan teman-temanku akan melakukan apa?!"

"Kau tahu sendiri anak muda jaman sekarang–"

"Stop, Paman!"

Leorio berkedip, dia terkejut melihat Shalnark yang biasanya penurut mendadak berani membantahnya. Memanfaatkan situasi ini, Shalnark segera bicara lagi,

"_Win-win_ _solution!" _Shalnark menjentikkan jarinya. "Aku ingin bersenang-senang dengan teman-temanku tanpa harus melihat sepasang kekasih yang sudah dewasa bermesraan di sini! Jadi pergilah ke apartemen wanita berambut ungu itu, lalu–"

"Enak saja ungu! Rambut Machi itu berwarna violet...warna violet yang indah dan anggun!"

"Terserah. Jadi kita sepakat?"

"Uhh..."

Leorio terlihat seperti tengah berpikir keras. Dia diminta kakaknya untuk menjaga dan mengawasi Shalnark, tapi jujur saja...dia lebih ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama tunangannya, Machi. Apalagi sudah beberapa minggu mereka tidak bertemu karena kesibukan masing-masing.

* * *

Shalnark tersenyum puas setelah melihat mobil Leorio sudah keluar melewati gerbang. Begitu pula halnya dengan yang lain. Dengan gembira, mereka mulai berpesta.

"Kalau hanya bir saja tak apa-apa, 'kan?" Tanya Parriston sambil menyeringai. Tangannya sudah penuh oleh beberapa kaleng minuman bir.

"Ah, tentu saja!"

"Cepat kemarikan, Parriston! Kau dapat dari mana?!"

"Aku mau!"

Parriston membagikan bir itu, setiap orang mendapatkan satu kaleng saja. Setidaknya mereka pun tak mau sampai mabuk dan pesta yang mereka adakan sampai menimbulkan masalah.

Kurapika menatap ragu kaleng bir di tangannya, hingga tiba-tiba seseorang mengambil minuman itu. Kurapika mendongak.

"Kau tak akan kuat, lebih baik tidak usah ya," kata orang itu yang tak lain adalah Kuroro, sambil mengusap puncak kepala kekasihnya.

Kurapika merengut. "Tapi aku ingin tahu rasanya..."

Kuroro menoleh. Mereka bertatapan sesaat, menimbulkan rona kemerahan muncul di pipi Kurapika.

"Rasanya agak pahit, kau tak akan suka," Kuroro memberitahu sambil meneguk minumannya sedikit, membuat bibirnya menjadi basah. Kurapika menyentuh bibir itu...membuat Kuroro tersenyum dan membiarkan dia melakukannya. Tapi bukannya mengambil tissue, Kurapika malah memasukkan ujung jarinya yang basah karena tetesan bir di bibir Kuroro ke dalam mulutnya sendiri. Kuroro langsung terbelalak...menyaksikan gerakan menghisap di mulut Kurapika.

Menyadari sedang diperhatikan, Kurapika menoleh...balik menatap penuh arti. Gadis itu melepaskan jarinya dari dalam mulutnya dan tidak berkata apa-apa.

Bagi Kuroro, tatapan mata biru Kurapika saat itu terlihat berbeda. Begitu intens...tidak terlihat malu-malu walaupun pipinya merona.

Kuroro baru saja akan menyentuh pipi Kurapika ketika tiba-tiba gadis pirang itu beranjak.

"Kurapika, kau mau ke mana?" Tanya Neon heran, yang sebelumnya asyik bermain _game _di laptop milik Shalnark.

Kurapika hanya tersenyum. Sekilas dia melirik Kuroro yang masih terheran-heran, dan ini tak luput dari perhatian Ponzu.

"Neon, ayo main berdua! Ajari aku!" ia segera mengalihkan perhatian Neon.

Kurapika pun berbalik menjauhi ruangan yang besar itu, dan beberapa saat kemudian Kuroro menyusulnya.

"Kurapika!" Ia berkata sambil meraih sebelah pergelangan tangan Kurapika.

Kurapika pun berbalik.

"Hei...ada apa sebenarnya? Kenapa–"

Ucapan Kuroro terhenti. Kurapika kembali menatapnya dengan cara yang sama. Dan hal ini sangat mengundang bagi sang pemuda. Tanpa satu kata pun terucap di antara keduanya, Kuroro segera menarik Kurapika masuk ke salah satu kamar.

Setelah menutup pintu dan menguncinya, Kuroro menekan Kurapika ke balik pintu. Segera saja mereka terlibat dalam suatu ciuman panas. Kedua tangan Kuroro menahan tangan Kurapika, bibir mereka saling memagut dan lidah keduanya bergerak lincah dalam ciuman itu...seolah sepasang kekasih itu sudah sangat lama tak bertemu, seolah tak ada lagi hari esok.

Tak mau membuang waktu, mereka hanya mengambil napas saat ada celah yang timbul akibat ciuman yang bergerak liar namun harmonis, dalam desahan pelan yang menggairahkan.

Apa mau dikata, Kuroro dan Kurapika tidak mengetahui bahwa sejak sebelum bertemu tadi mereka memang sudah sangat kelaparan akan sentuhan masing-masing, membuat nafsu keduanya terasa begitu memuncak hingga kali ini menginginkan lebih dari yang biasa mereka lakukan sebelumnya.

Setelah beberapa lama, Kuroro menaikkan sebelah lututnya ke daerah selangkangan Kurapika dan memberikan sedikit tekanan di sana.

"Nghh... " Kurapika mendesah pelan, dan mulai berusaha melepaskan kedua tangannya dari cengkeraman Kuroro.

Kuroro melepaskan ciumannya, menatap Kurapika yang terengah-engah dengan wajah memerah, tali tanktop-nya sudah melorot dari bahu putih itu.

"Lepaskan aku..." bibirnya yang membengkak karena lumatan bibir Kuroro bergerak perlahan.

Kuroro mendekatkan wajahnya kembali, menciumi pelipis Kurapika. "Tapi bukankah..." dia menggerakkan lututnya di depan vagina Kurapika yang masih terhalang celana pendek, membuat gadis itu mendesah lagi, "...Kau juga menginginkannya? Kau menikmatinya bukan, Kurapika?"

Mendadak Kuroro membungkuk, melumat payudara Kurapika dari luar baju.

"Ahh...! Hhh... Kuroro...t-tunggu!" Kurapika memekik tertahan, menyebabkan raut wajah kecewa terlihat di penampilan menawan seorang Kuroro Lucifer.

Kurapika menatapnya. "Ya, aku menginginkannya. Aku pun menginginkanmu..."

Kuroro terkejut mendengar jawaban Kurapika yang tak pernah ia sangka sebelumnya. Tanpa sadar ia membiarkan kedua tangan Kurapika terlepas namun ternyata terarah kepada dirinya.

_Komunikasi merupakan hal terpenting dalam hubungan apapun, termasuk hubungan cinta dan kepuasan di dalamnya._

Sebentar teringat akan artikel yang Kurapika baca, dia membelai wajah Kuroro yang tanpa cela dan terus turun ke dadanya.

"Aku ingin melihatmu...sepenuhnya."

_Katakan apa yang kau mau, dan kau akan_ _mendapatkannya._

* * *

Kurapika duduk di tepi tempat tidur, mata biru itu menatap pemandangan indah di hadapannya yang akhirnya sekarang ia dapatkan juga.

Kuroro Lucifer membuka kaus hitamnya, menampakkan otot-ototnya yang kekar. Kulitnya putih pucat tanpa cela. Kurapika membiarkan dirinya menikmati pemandangan ini. Ketika Kuroro tengah membuka kancing celana jeans-nya, otot perut pemuda itu ikut bergerak. Mata Kurapika tertuju pada kedua puting Kuroro yang berwarna muda.

'Kali ini aku bisa menyentuhnya,'kan?' pikirnya.

Kini Kuroro hanya mengenakan _boxer briefs_, menonjolkan bokongnya yang seksi dan penisnya yang terakhir kali hanya bisa Kurapika manjakan dengan menggunakan tangan.

Kuroro menyentuh tepi _boxer briefs _itu, ia menyeringai tipis melihat mata Kurapika yang sedikit terbelalak karena sikapnya.

'Tidak secepat itu, Sayang...' Kuroro berkata dalam hati sambil melangkah menghampiri Kurapika.

Kurapika terlihat gugup sekarang. Terutama saat penis yang menonjol namun masih aman di tempatnya itu berada tepat di depan wajahnya.

Perlahan Kuroro duduk di samping Kurapika, mendorongnya lembut hingga terbaring. Tangannya mulai bergerak cekatan melepaskan pakaian Kurapika. Namun gadis itu terlalu fokus dan terpesona pada tubuh kekasihnya.

Kuroro tersenyum. Kurapika yang ada di bawahnya saat ini adalah Kurapika yang berbeda, yang sekarang mau jujur akan keinginannya. Dan itu sangat seksi.

Kuroro mengalah, membuka pakaian Kurapika dengan sabar dan perlahan sambil memberikan kesempatan padanya. Tangan Kurapika membelai kedua lengan berotot itu, bergerak perlahan ke punggung dan kembali ke arah depan membelai dada dan perut kekasihnya.

Mata Kuroro agak terpejam saat tangan Kurapika menyentuh kedua putingnya dengan lembut. Tak lama kemudian Kuroro duduk bersandar, sementara Kurapika sibuk menciumi dada dan perutnya. Kedua payudaranya yang padat sudah menggantung bebas, terasa menggoda ketika kedua puting itu bergesekan dengan kulit Kuroro. Kuroro sudah ingin melahapnya. Tapi tidak...tidak sebelum dia berhasil membuka celana pendek Kurapika.

"Mmhh..."

Kuroro menarik napas, mencoba menahan rasa nikmat saat Kurapika menjilat dan menghisap kedua putingnya.

Celana pendek Kurapika sudah terlepas, celana dalamnya pun segera Kuroro tarik hingga melorot ke lutut. Kuroro menarik dagu Kurapika, mencium bibirnya penuh nafsu. Dia memeluk tubuh gadis itu, sedikit menariknya hingga kedua dada Kurapika tepat berada di atas wajahnya.

Kuroro menjilat area di sekeliling puting, menjilati bagian tengah puting dengan jilatan yang terputus-putus. Kurapika mendesah tak sabar dan hal ini membuat Kuroro ingin menggodanya lagi. Ditiupnya perlahan kedua puting Kurapika yang basah oleh saliva sang kekasih, menciptakan suara erangan indah yang semakin meningkatkan nafsu keduanya.

Kurapika baru saja merengut ketika Kuroro hanya menghisap putingnya, menggigit dan menarik-nariknya–tidak disertai dengan remasan maupun lumatan rakus seperti yang biasa ia lakukan.

* * *

Kuroro berbaring telentang. Perlahan ia genggam sebelah tangan Kurapika, sembari memanjakan matanya dengan tubuh telanjang sang malaikat berambut pirang.

"Kemarilah...aku ingin 'merasakanmu'..."

Kurapika perlu waktu beberapa menit untuk memahami maksud Kuroro. Dia menatap pemuda itu ragu.

"Ng...Kau mau aku..."

Kuroro mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Dan itu cukup untuk meyakinkan Kurapika. Kurapika mendekat, duduk mengangkang di atas Kuroro, menghadapkan vaginanya yang basah ke mulut pemuda yang menginginkannya itu.

Kuroro tampak semakin bernafsu begitu mengenali aroma intim Kurapika yang begitu ia rindukan. Kedua tangannya memegangi pinggul ramping Si Gadis, memberikan beberapa ciuman ringan di bagian dalam paha mulus itu, lalu berhenti saat akan sampai di vaginanya. Kuroro melihat ke atas, menatap Kurapika. Mata hitam yang seolah tak berdasar bertemu dengan mata biru itu, yang mendadak terpejam dengan badan melengkung, bibir mungil merah muda mendesah lebih keras tatkala Kuroro tiba-tiba melahap vaginanya.

Dari luar kamar, terdengar suara musik yang cukup keras dan suara tawa teman-teman mereka seolah membantu meredam desahan kenikmatan pasangan penuh gairah ini.

Kuroro menurunkan kedua tangannya, menyibakkan vagina Kurapika lalu mulai menghisap dan menjilati klitorisnya. Cairan gadis itu keluar semakin banyak, desahan yang semakin menjadi membuat Kurapika mulai lemas. Terutama saat jemari Kuroro dengan lihai menggosok klitorisnya dan lidahnya berpindah ke lubang Kurapika.

"Nn...ahh...! Kuroro...Hh..."

Kurapika merasakannya. Dia akan klimaks sebentar lagi. Dengan cepat dia melepaskan diri, bergeser mundur hingga cairan klimaksnya membasahi dada Kuroro.

Sementara di bawah sana, penis sang pemuda seolah melesak ingin melepaskan diri dari _boxer briefs _berwarna biru tua itu. Kuroro ingin Kurapika segera memanjakan keperkasaannya, namun Kurapika sendiri sepertinya masih ingin lebih...Walau tangan gadis itu kini tengah melepaskan _boxer briefs _itu.

Sementara Kuroro masih berpikir bagaimana sebaiknya posisi yang mereka lakukan, Kurapika sudah berbaring telentang dengan vagina yang sudah basah kembali dan kedua puting yang mencuat.

"Maukah kau...jika kita saling memanjakan bersama-sama?" Tanya Kurapika sambil sedikit memalingkan wajah karena malu, bahkan telinganya pun sampai memerah.

Kuroro menaikkan sebelah alis matanya. Di balik semua kenikmatan ini, sejak awal Kurapika sungguh membuatnya heran.

'Jadi dia mau _heavy petting _dengan posisi 69?'

"Kuroro?" Panggil Kurapika lagi. Tampaknya dia tak senang. Mengajukan inisiatif seperti tadi merupakan perjuangan baginya, benar-benar memalukan, namun bukannya langsung menanggapi, Kuroro malah dikuasai rasa heran yang terlalu lama!

"Ah... Maaf," ucap Kuroro sambil tersenyum. "Kau begitu menggairahkan..."

Setelah memuaskan matanya dengan pemandangan telanjang tubuh kekasihnya sekali lagi dan beberapa lumatan rakus di kedua payudara itu, Kuroro mulai mengatur posisinya di atas tubuh Kurapika. Kedua kaki menekuk di samping kepala Si Gadis, mulut tepat di atas vagina yang kembali menuntut untuk dimanjakan, dan jangan lupakan penis miliknya yang kini mulai Kurapika masukkan ke dalam mulutnya.

Kuroro langsung merasakan kehangatan di sana, walau perlu usaha lebih bagi Kurapika untuk bisa memasukkannya semaksimal mungkin, dan tangannya membantu memegangi bagian pangkal yang tidak muat di mulutnya.

Lidah Kuroro kembali menjelajahi vagina kekasihnya, jarinya meraba lubang di bawahnya. Ia coba memasukkan jari telunjuknya sedikit. Begitu hangat...dan kencang sekali.

"Mmh...mm...hh...!" Kurapika mengerang, menimbulkan getaran di penis Kuroro. Sungguh terasa nikmat bagi sang pemilik.

Dalam hati Kuroro merasa bersyukur Kurapika memintanya mengambil posisi di atas hingga dia bisa mendominasi.

Kuroro tersenyum puas di tengah ciumannya saat melihat cairan klimaks Kurapika lagi, entah yang keberapa kali. Ia jilat sedikit cairan itu lalu memasukkan jarinya sedikit lebih dalam, bahkan menambahkan jari tengahnya juga.

Kurapika mengerang lebih keras, berusaha mengeluarkan penis besar dan panjang milik Kuroro dari mulutnya untuk menyuarakan protesnya tapi Kuroro segera menekannya.

"Sshh...tenang, Kurapika...Tenanglah, aku melakukannya dengan lembut dan hati-hati," ucap Kuroro sambil mengecupi vagina kekasihnya, sebelah tangan terulur ke belakang meraih puting gadis itu dan memainkannya, sukses membuat pemiliknya kembali merasakan kenikmatan.

Sebuah ide nista melintas di benak Kuroro. Betapa nikmatnya jika penisnya yang masuk ke dalam sana. Tapi dia tak mau terburu-buru dan melakukannya tanpa persetujuan Kurapika tentu saja.

Akhirnya Kuroro merasakannya, ketika Kurapika mengulum testisnya bergantian.

'Sebentar lagi...'

Kuroro segera beranjak, mengangkangi dada Kurapika, mengapit penisnya dengan kedua payudara itu.

"Ayo pegang," suara Kuroro terdengar lebih berat. Dia tuntun kedua tangan gadisnya di situ, di masing-masing sisi payudara, sementara tangan Kuroro sendiri memanjakan klitoris Kurapika lagi sambil memaju-mundurkan penis semakin kencang.

Desahan Kurapika kembali terdengar, diiringi napas Kuroro yang terengah-engah.

"Ughh...apa kau keberatan kalau kukeluarkan di sini, Kurapika? Hh...ahh..." Kuroro bertanya, tangannya membelai pipi kekasihnya itu. "Katakan..."

Kurapika menggeleng lemah, namun ia tersenyum. Matanya tertuju ke bawah, ke penis yang bergerak dengan kencang ke arah wajahnya.

"Kuroro...nghhh..."

"UHHH...! Kurapika!"

Kurapika memejamkan matanya. Gerakan Kuroro terhenti, dan segera diiringi dengan rasa hangat di dada dan wajahnya. Perlahan matanya terbuka kembali, bertatapan dengan pemuda tampan itu.

Kurapika yang cantik, terbaring telanjang di bawahnya, dengan sperma miliknya membasahi dada, wajah dan sedikit rambutnya...

Sungguh memuaskan.

Kuroro menyingkir mengambil tissue, membersihkan cairan putih itu lalu memeluk tubuh Kurapika dan berciuman. Ciumannya turun ke bahu gadis itu dan tangannya bergerak meremas bokong Kurapika.

Sementara di luar, teman-teman mereka sudah bisa mengira apa yang terjadi. Kecuali Neon tentu saja.

"Aku mau cari Kurapika...! Aku mau tidur bersama dia dan Ponzu!" Rengeknya.

Shalnark menghela napas. Tanpa berpikir lebih jauh, dia langsung mendekat dan mengecup bibir gadis berambut merah muda itu...seperti yang pernah dilakukannya saat mereka kecil dulu.

Neon langsung diam. Yang lainnya pun terperangah. Perlahan-lahan, rona kemerahan muncul di pipi Si Gadis Manja.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N :**

Jujur ini chapter yang sulit...Entah sudah berapa kali mencoba menulis ini, tapi akhirnya _stuck_. Untunglah inspirasi akhirnya datang. Kalau menurutku sih kyknya terlalu hot...entahlah...

Oya aku baru mulai translate 1001 skrg. Sabar yaa

Ini balasan review sebelumnya xD

**Moku Chan :**

Hi Moku...mksh dirimu tlh mncintaiku tapi kl aku sesak napas ntr sp yg lanjutin Dx

**Natsu Hiru Chan :**

Hahaha kl msalah sweet sm tmn2nya kn bidangnya Natsu, aku bagian romantis penuh hasrat dsni xDa

**hana-1emptyflower :**

Kenapa g dibaca? Baca aja smuanya sekalian latihan mental (?)

**fadya :**

Aku juga...(lho?)

**Kuro :**

Terima kasih atas segala pujiannya xD

**October Lynx :**

Hahah based on your reaction, it meant that I wrote it well xD

Thank you...

**Nekomata Angel of Darkness :**

*liatin Kirin yg marah2 sm cermin*

**Shina Hazuki 1409 :**

E-eh? Rape? Ini bukan rape...*nyengir*

ML-nya di chapter depan, chapter terakhir...

**Guest :**

Ngg...tapi aku g tau km sp, cara kenalannya gmn?

.

Review please...^^

* * *

_**~KuroPika FOREVER~**_


	5. Fair L'Amour

**DISCLAIMER :**

Togashi-sensei

**SUMMARY :**

May I kiss you, touch you...then finally make you mine?

**WARNING :**

AU, OOC, FemPika, rate M.

Terinspirasi oleh salah satu fic yang judul dan authornya akan kusebutkan di ending chapter terakhir ini.

.

Happy reading!

* * *

_Suddenly, I feel the need to be inside you_

_Baby, is it what you want too?_

_Just take my hand, and believe in our future_

_You're mine, all mine..._

* * *

Sepasang tangan putih dan mulus mencengkeram seprai di bawahnya. Bibir mungilnya yang berwarna merah muda terbuka sesekali bersamaan dengan merdunya suara desahan yang keluar dari sana. Bahkan saat ini, bagian bibir bawahnya ia gigit–dikarenakan oleh sensasi menyenangkan yang dia terima di bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"Nggh..."

Gadis itu berusaha menahan gejolak yang dia rasakan. Dadanya naik turun dengan kedua puting yang menonjol dan keras karena rangsangan yang diberikan padanya. Dia membuka matanya, menatap sepasang mata hitam yang seolah tak berdasar itu.

Kekasihnya.

Tatapan keduanya saling terpaku, seolah sama-sama berkata:

_Lihatlah aku...yang memiliki dirimu. _

Kedua kaki jenjang di bawah sana mengangkang, sementara sang kekasih tak berhenti memberikan kenikmatan pada organ kewanitaannya.

Sudah lebih dari tiga tahun berlalu sejak malam itu mereka berkumpul di rumah Shalnark dan melakukan aktivitas intim yang lebih jauh dari sebelumnya. Ya, Kuroro dan Kurapika masih tetap bersama hingga mereka menjadi mahasiswa saat ini. Keduanya menempuh pendidikan di universitas yang sama, walau mereka memilih bidang ilmu yang berbeda.

Kuroro melepaskan tatapannya sejenak dari mata biru Kurapika. Dia menunduk, memperhatikan penisnya yang terus-menerus dia gesekkan di sepanjang vagina Kurapika, dan yang sangat membuatnya merasa begitu beruntung adalah melihat ekspresi wajah Kurapika saat kejantanannya yang panjang dan besar itu dia gesekkan di klitoris Si Gadis Pirang. Napas Kuroro pun memburu, menikmati aktivitas itu dan berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak memasukkan penisnya ke lubang senggama Kurapika. Mereka punya suatu kesepakatan yang tak terucap, yaitu tak boleh ada keterpaksaan.

Tubuh mulus Kurapika yang berkeringat berkilat indah dalam remangnya cahaya lampu tidur di kamar apartemen milik gadis itu. Kuroro mengulurkan tangannya yang satu lagi, memainkan salah satu puting payudara Kurapika.

"Ahh...Kuroro!" Pekiknya dengan suara tertahan dan punggung yang melengkung ke atas.

Kuroro melepaskan sebelah tangannya dari puting kanan Kurapika, dan menggunakannya untuk memasukkan sedikit ujung jari itu ke lubang senggama Kurapika. Tentu saja hal ini membuat Si Gadis Clementine semakin menggeliat nikmat.

Beberapa saat kemudian, keduanya sudah saling berpelukan. Kuroro membelai perut rata Kurapika yang basah oleh spermanya. Mereka saling mengecup bibir berkali-kali.

Kurapika menjauhkan wajahnya sedikit. "Kau rindu padaku?" Dia bertanya sambil tersenyum.

Kuroro merengut. "Perlukah kau bertanya?"

Kurapika terkekeh pelan. Dia membelai pipi kekasihnya yang tampan itu. "Aku juga rindu padamu..."

"Setiap malam?"

"Setiap pagi, siang dan malam..."

Kuroro pun tersenyum lagi dan memagut bibir Kurapika dalam satu ciuman panas. Susah payah, Kurapika melepaskan diri dari ciuman itu.

"Sebentar lagi fajar...Kau tidak lupa 'kan, aku harus menemui dosenku dan Ayah akan datang menjenguk sore nanti," dia mengelak.

Kuroro mendekat namun Kurapika pun semakin menjauh. "Aku hanya ingin menciummu," Sang Lucifer beralasan.

"Ya, tapi hanya awalnya saja, 'kan? Aku sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi beberapa menit kemudian," Kurapika tetap menolak. Malah sebenarnya dia ingin mandi, tak enak rasanya merasa lengket karena aktivitas seksual mereka semalaman ini, tapi gadis itu merasa lebih baik dia membatalkan niatnya saat melihat raut wajah Kuroro. Kurapika hanya membersihkan tubuhnya dari bekas sperma dan cairannya sendiri dengan tissue basah lalu kembali berbaring. Kuroro memeluknya semakin erat dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Kurapika.

"Waktu aku pergi untuk penelitian arkeologiku kemarin, ibuku katanya datang...," kata Kurapika sambil membelai rambut hitam berkilau kekasihnya.

"Ya...aku menemaninya ke sini, dan Ibumu menemukan beberapa bajuku di dalam lemarimu," Kuroro menanggapi dengan suara mengantuk.

"Apa?!"

"Ssh...Ayo tidur..."

"Tapi—"

"Hmhh...kita bicarakan nanti saja..."

Kuroro memeluknya lebih erat, mengacuhkan Kurapika yang masih terlihat terkejut. Ibunya datang dan melihat beberapa baju Kuroro ada di dalam lemarinya...sudah pasti ibunya saat itu langsung membuat beberapa kesimpulan. Yah, walau Kurapika sendiri sebenarnya memang sudah merasa bahwa Eliza, ibunya, sudah mengetahui sejak lama tentang sejauh apa hubungan mereka dan apa saja yang sudah dia lakukan bersama Kuroro.

* * *

"Terima kasih atas bimbingan Anda," kata Kurapika pada dosennya. Dia baru saja menyampaikan laporan hasil penelitiannya pada dosen tersebut. Selesai berpamitan, Kurapika melangkah dengan agak tergesa-gesa di koridor itu, sesekali ia melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

"Kurapika!"

Tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara yang sudah sangat dikenalnya. Kurapika tersenyum melihat gadis berambut merah muda yang tengah berlari menghampirinya.

"Tadi aku bertemu Kuroro, katanya kau sudah pulang!" Neon berkata dengan wajah berseri-seri. Dia mengambil bidang ilmu ekonomi di universitas yang berbeda namun masih terletak di kota yang sama dengan Kuroro dan Kurapika. Dengan alasan yang sederhana tentu saja, yaitu agar dia bisa terus melakukan hobi belanja tanpa harus menghadapi omelan orangtuanya.

Kurapika membalas sapaan gadis itu, "Bagaimana kabarmu? Sedang apa kau di sini, Neon?"

"Ah...aku baru saja mengunjungi kerabat Shalnark yang tinggal di dekat sini..."

Pipi Neon merona, tanpa sadar memainkan rambut merah muda miliknya dengan jemarinya, menampakkan cincin kecil bermata berlian yang ia kenakan pada dua bulan terakhir ini...yaitu sejak dirinya bertunangan dengan Shalnark.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau sendirian?" Tanya Kurapika lagi.

"Tentu saja karena Shalnark sedang mengobrol dengan Kuroro!"

"Begitukah? Di mana? Ayo kita hampiri mereka!"

Seketika, Neon langsung terpaku. Kurapika yang awalnya sudah bersemangat pun merasa heran, "Neon, kau kenapa? Kuroro dan Shalnark ada di mana?"

Neon menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan dan terlihat bingung. Ucapan Kuroro terngiang di benaknya saat mereka bertemu tadi,

_"Jangan beritahu Kurapika kalau kau bertemu denganku di sini ya, ini kejutan..."_

Neon pun berdehem, dan sambil tersenyum gugup dia pun berkata, "A-aku lupa tadi bertemu dia di mana..."

"Neon...," desis Kurapika, yang terdengar menakutkan bagi Neon–mengingat dia sudah sangat mengenal sahabatnya itu.

"Aku permisi ya, aku harus segera menghampiri Shalnark!"

"Kalau kau tidak ingat, ke mana kau akan menghampiri Shalnark? Bukankah tadi kau bilang Shalnark sedang bersama Kuroro?"

Kurapika tersenyum pada Neon, entah kenapa senyuman itu terasa bagai hembusan angin kering yang menerpa rambut merah mudanya yang kini dipotong pendek itu.

"A-aku..."

Neon benar-benar mati kutu. Tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi...sebuah pesan masuk dari Shalnark.

"Ah, aku harus segera pergi! Sampai nanti Kurapika, di lain waktu aku akan datang ke tempatmu!"

Dengan cepat Neon memeluk Kurapika, lalu berlari pergi dari sana. Kurapika menghela napas. Tak ada gunanya menahan kepergian Neon. Dia kembali melangkahkan kakinya, menuju ke tempat parkir. Setidaknya Kuroro berjanji untuk menunggunya di sana. Kalau sampai Kuroro belum datang, sungguh...Kurapika harus menanyainya, menghubungkan keterlambatannya dengan sikap aneh Neon barusan. Dan ada maksud apa di baliknya?

Si Gadis Clementine itu tersenyum dan sesekali membalas sapaan mahasiswa lain yang berpapasan dengannya. Di umurnya yang sudah menginjak awal dua puluhan, Kurapika terlihat semakin memesona dengan rambut pirangnya yang kini dibiarkan panjang. Sebenarnya semua berawal dari suatu kebiasaan yang sederhana, yaitu ketika Kuroro selalu membujuk kekasihnya itu untuk menunda setiap kali dia ingin memotong rambutnya. Itu terjadi berulang kali hingga akhirnya tanpa sadar rambut pirang Kurapika sudah mencapai punggung seperti sekarang ini.

Kurapika sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, dan baru tersadar ketika matanya yang biru menangkap sosok Kuroro Lucifer yang tengah berdiri bersandar ke mobilnya. Dia mengenakan celana jeans biru tua dengan kemeja putih yang merupakan hadiah ulang tahun dari Kurapika beberapa bulan yang lalu. Senyumnya yang menawan langsung tertuju pada gadis itu.

"Kita langsung pergi sekarang?" Tanya Kuroro sambil membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk si gadis.

Kurapika mengangguk dan masuk ke dalam mobil. "Sebentar lagi pesawatnya akan mendarat..." jawabnya.

"Tenanglah, kita akan sampai tepat waktu."

Kuroro duduk di belakang kemudi, menyalakan mesin mobilnya. "Kau sudah makan siang tadi?"

"Ya, sudah," jawab Kurapika dengan sabar. Sebenarnya dia tidak begitu suka ditanyai hal kecil seperti itu, namun sepertinya begitulah salah satu bentuk perhatian yang diberikan kekasihnya. Kurapika pun memutuskan untuk memakluminya saja.

"Kau tidak hanya akan memberiku senyuman manismu itu 'kan?" Tanya Kuroro sambil menaikkan sebelah alis matanya.

Kurapika menghela napas. "Kurasa kau sedikit manja akhir-akhir ini," dia menanggapi sambil mendekatkan wajahnya.

Mendadak Kuroro mendahului, dia langsung menangkap bibir Kurapika ke dalam ciuman yang kali ini terasa lembut, setiap lumatannya begitu menenangkan sekaligus membuai. Kurapika berusaha membalas ciuman itu dengan intensitas yang sama, menahan keinginannya untuk melakukan ciuman yang lebih. Dia memejamkan matanya meresapi ciuman itu hingga dengan perlahan pula Kuroro mengakhirinya.

"Sudah siap pergi?" Tanya Kuroro sambil tersenyum.

"Sangat," Kurapika membalas senyuman itu lalu kembali melihat ke depan.

Kuroro mulai mengemudikan mobilnya. Diam-diam Kurapika mengamati pemuda itu. Penampilannya, sikap tubuhnya, setiap kata-kata dan perhatiannya yang menemaninya selama ini, sungguh betapa Kurapika mensyukuri semua itu. Tentu saja sesekali mereka pun bertengkar, kadang hingga saling meminta waktu untuk sendiri, namun tak pernah keduanya benar-benar ingin menyerah dari hubungan cinta itu.

Kurapika asyik mengamati Kuroro hingga lupa bahwa pemuda yang ia amati pun orang yang waspada, peka terhadap apa yang dilakukan orang-orang yang berada di sekelilingnya walau dia tak selalu menunjukkan hal itu–terutama saat seseorang terlalu lama menatapnya.

Kuroro tiba-tiba menoleh, membuat Kurapika tersentak seketika dan pipinya langsung merona. Kuroro hanya tertawa pelan dan mengangkat tangan kirinya, mengusap puncak kepala Kurapika.

"Hei!" Protes gadis itu sambil merapikan rambutnya kembali. Kuroro hanya meliriknya sebentar lalu menggenggam tangannya. Perlahan, Kurapika balas menggenggam tangan itu.

'_Aku mencintaimu...'_

* * *

Suasana bandara sore itu tetap sibuk seperti biasanya, Kuroro dan Kurapika menunggu dengan sabar sambil memperhatikan setiap penumpang yang baru turun dari pesawat.

"Ayah!" Serunya saat melihat seorang pria berumur empat puluhan yang menenteng mantelnya. Kurapika berlari untuk memeluknya...Shaiapouf Clementine. Kuroro mengikuti di belakangnya.

"Ah...kau mengantarnya? Terima kasih," kata Shaiapouf pada Kuroro. Kuroro mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Dia tidak begitu sering bertemu dengan pria itu, sejak kedua orangtua Kurapika, Shaiapouf dan Eliza, resmi bercerai setahun yang lalu.

"Ayah akan menginap di tempatku, bukan?" Tanya Kurapika dengan setengah berharap.

Shaiapouf menghela napas dan tersenyum lemah, mengisyaratkan jawabannya atas pertanyaan Kurapika. Gadis pirang itu langsung merengut. Dia tetap diam saat Shaiapouf merangkulnya.

"Kalau begitu, mungkin kalian punya waktu untuk minum teh bersama denganku?" Shaiapouf mencoba mencerahkan suasana.

Kuroro segera menanggapi, "Ya, tentu...mari kita minum teh di tempat kesukaan Kurapika, dia sangat menyukai _lemon tea_ dan _cheese cake_ di sana."

* * *

Mereka bertiga masuk ke dalam cafe itu, bahkan Shaiapouf ikut memesan menu favorit putrinya.

"Aku sudah tahu apa yang akan Ayah bicarakan, jadi tidak usah susah payah menjelaskannya padaku," Kurapika berkata dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, sambil mulai menyantap _cheese cake_-nya.

Shaiapouf menatap Kurapika dengan lembut. Mengetahui inilah saat di mana Kurapika dan ayahnya perlu bicara berdua saja, Kuroro mohon diri untuk pergi ke toilet. Kurapika sedikit menghela napas...agak menyayangkan sikap kekasihnya itu karena membuatnya harus menghadapi Shaiapouf sendiri.

"Ayah sangat terkesan waktu kau bercerita bahwa Kuroro sudah mulai menjadi kurator, selain aktif menulis artikel tentang _art history_ tentu saja," dia berkomentar.

Kurapika terlihat tak sabar. "Bisakah kita langsung ke pokok pembicaraan?" Dia bertanya tanpa basa-basi.

Shaiapouf berdehem, mengambil sedikit jeda dengan menyesap _lemon tea_ di hadapannya.

"Baiklah, jadi...aku bertemu wanita ini beberapa bulan yang lalu, kami—"

"Waktu yang sangat cepat untuk bisa memutuskan apakah seseorang pantas menjadi pendamping hidupmu atau tidak," Kurapika tak tahan untuk tidak menyela ucapan ayahnya.

Shaiapouf menatap putrinya. Di matanya, selama ini Kurapika selalu menjadi gadis yang tak banyak bicara, penurut dan pintar tentu saja. Tentang sikap keras kepalanya, Shaiapouf pun sudah tahu namun belum pernah gadis itu seterbuka ini memperlihatkannya.

Yah, sepertinya dia perlu banyak usaha kali ini. _Lebih dari biasanya_.

"Kurapika," ucapnya perlahan. "Kau harus mengerti...kadang sesuatu berjalan tak seperti seharusnya. Hingga kita harus melihat dari sisi yang lain...dan menerima dengan lapang dada."

"Untuk apa Ayah menemuiku? Sudah jelas bagiku, jawaban apapun yang kuberikan tak ada pengaruhnya sama sekali," Kurapika menanggapi dengan dingin.

"Aku akui itu."

Jawaban Shaiapouf yang begitu terus terang dan tanpa jeda sedikitpun untuk mempertimbangkannya dulu, sangat mengejutkan Kurapika. Sebelum gadis itu sempat berkata apa-apa, Shaiapouf segera melanjutkan ucapannya, "Tapi kau akan selalu menjadi Kurapika putriku...sudah menjadi hakmu untuk mengetahui kabar ini dari mulutku sendiri. Aku bukan orang yang sempurna, tapi bukan berarti aku tak bisa menjadi orangtua yang sempurna untukmu. Walaupun aku baru akan memulainya lagi sekarang..."

Kurapika terdiam. Dia menunduk, menolak untuk menatap mata Shaiapouf. Di lain pihak, Shaiapouf diam-diam merasa lega karena Kurapika mau mendengarkan dan mungkin merenungkannya kembali nanti.

"Kuharap kau mau hadir dalam pernikahan kami...Dia bilang, kau pasti semakin terlihat cantik jika mengenakan gaun berwarna safir."

* * *

Kuroro melangkah kembali menuju ke meja tempat di mana ia meninggalkan Kurapika dan Shaiapouf untuk berbicara berdua saja. Dia tertegun sejenak saat melihat Shaiapouf duduk seorang diri.

"Dia pergi begitu saja," ucapnya datar seolah berusaha menyembunyikan perasaan yang sebenarnya, ketika menyadari kedatangan Kuroro. Shaiapouf berdiri, menatap kekasih putri tunggalnya. "Jagalah dia, Kuroro."

Ucapannya begitu singkat, namun sorot mata pria tersebut mengatakan segalanya.

* * *

Kuroro duduk diam di dalam mobilnya yang masih tak beranjak dari tempat parkir cafe itu. Dia berusaha menenangkan diri, lalu mengambil ponselnya dari dalam saku. Menyadari bahwa kemungkinan besar saat ini bukan merupakan saat yang tepat untuk menelepon Kurapika, Kuroro memutuskan untuk mengirim pesan saja.

'_Kurapika, kau ada di mana sekarang?_'

Kuroro menunggu balasan dari Kurapika dengan khawatir. Akhirnya Kurapika membalas, walau membutuhkan waktu sedikit lebih lama dari biasanya.

'_Aku sedang menuju ke apartemen Ponzu. Aku perlu waktu...'_

Kuroro tersenyum, kini raut wajahnya terlihat lebih rileks.

'_Tentu, jaga dirimu baik-baik...'_

Setelah memasukkan ponsel itu kembali ke tempatnya, Kuroro menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Masih ada banyak hal yang harus dia lakukan saat ini.

* * *

Sementara itu, Kurapika baru saja naik ke dalam kereta yang akan membawanya ke kota sebelah. Langit mulai bersemu merah, menandakan pergantian antara bulan dan matahari akan terjadi sebentar lagi. Pemandangan itu membuatnya teringat saat Kuroro menyatakan cintanya dulu,

_"Kurapika, bolehkah aku menjagamu mulai saat ini, seperti bulan yang selalu menjaga matahari?"_

Kurapika menghela napas berat sembari menyandarkan kepalanya ke kaca jendela. Dia memejamkan matanya.

_Kuroro, kenapa Ayah dan Ibuku...tak bisa seperti bulan dan matahari?_

Tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi. Entah merupakan suatu kebetulan atau apa, Ponzu-lah yang mendadak meneleponnya.

_"Kurapika?"_ Ponzu langsung bicara tanpa menunggu Kurapika menyapa lebih dulu. Suaranya terdengar parau. Ini sedikit mengherankan.

Kurapika sempat berpikir untuk memberitahukan tentang kedatangannya pada Ponzu tapi sepertinya bukan saat yang tepat. Mungkin lebih baik jika dia tahu dulu ada apa sebenarnya. Kurapika bertanya, "Ponzu, ada a–"

_"Aku sudah memutuskan...akan bercerai dengan Pokkle," _Ponzu langsung menyela.

"Eh?!"

_"Aku terlambat menyadari, kami menikah hanya karena aku sudah mengandung anak kami saat itu..."_

Ponzu terus berbicara, tapi Kurapika tahu dia pasti sedang menangis.

"Apa kau..." Kurapika menggigit bibir bawahnya yang sedikit gemetar. "Tidak kasihan pada bayimu?"

_"Kami bertengkar setiap hari...Apakah itu lingkungan yang sehat untuknya? Dari sisi mana pun, perceraian tetap salah. Tapi semoga saja ini yang terbaik untuk anakku...dan untuk kami, orangtuanya."_

Suara petir yang terdengar segera setelah Ponzu selesai bicara, semakin menyadarkan Kurapika. Tanpa sadar setetes air mata menetes jatuh membasahi pipinya.

* * *

Kuroro membetulkan kacamata yang ia kenakan. _The Visual Art of Harlem Renaissance_, menceritakan tentang pergerakan kaum Negro yang bermula pada tahun 1920an. Kuroro berusaha memusatkan perhatiannya untuk mempelajari perkembangan sosiologis di masa itu, khususnya mengenai masalah kesadaran ras dan pengaruhnya. Namun tetap saja dia terus teringat pada Kurapika.

'Kurasa tak apa kalau tengah malam nanti aku menghubungi Kurapika lagi,' ucapnya dalam hati.

Kuroro menyalakan laptop-nya, mulai mengetik tugas essay untuk mata kuliah itu. Sekitar satu jam kemudian, ponselnya berbunyi. Dia mengambilnya, dengan perhatian yang masih tertuju pada layar laptop yang ada di hadapannya. Tapi segera saja raut wajahnya berubah ketika membaca pesan yang baru saja masuk.

Tanpa berpikir lagi, Kuroro menyambar jaket dan kunci mobilnya di atas meja. Raut wajahnya kali ini tak bisa menyembunyikan kekhawatiran yang terasa begitu menggebu. Dalam waktu sebentar saja, Kuroro sudah mengendarai mobilnya menuju ke stasiun kereta.

Ya, ini karena pesan itu...pesan masuk dari Kurapika.

_"Kuroro, aku ada di stasiun sekarang. Aku tak jadi menginap di tempat Ponzu. Bisakah kau menjemputku?"_

* * *

Sesampainya di stasiun, Kuroro segera mencari kekasihnya. Hujan deras yang turun sejak beberapa jam yang lalu belum juga berhenti.

"Kuroro?"

Kuroro segera menoleh, mendapati Kurapika berdiri di hadapannya dengan pakaian yang kotor dan basah. "Apa yang terjadi?!" Tanya Kuroro kaget.

Kurapika tersenyum tipis dengan tatapan mata yang sedikit terlihat menerawang. "Hanya hampir terjatuh tadi...," jawabnya.

"Kau terluka?"

Kurapika menggelengkan kepalanya lemah. Baiklah, sudah cukup. Kuroro membuka payung yang sengaja dibawanya lalu merangkul Kurapika, bersama-sama pergi dari tempat itu.

* * *

Selama perjalanan, di dalam mobil Kurapika tetap diam. Suasana pun hening, membuat Kuroro ingin tahu namun dia menahan diri. Dia yakin, setelah Kurapika siap, gadis itu pasti akan menceritakan semua padanya.

"Ponzu akan bercerai dengan Pokkle," tiba-tiba Kurapika memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka.

Kuroro melirik ke arahnya. Jauh di dalam hati, sebenarnya sudah sejak lama dia menduga hal tersebut akan terjadi.

"Dan apakah aku sudah bercerita padamu? Ayah bilang, wanita itu menyiapkan gaun berwarna safir untukku."

"Pasti kau akan terlihat semakin cantik, " komentar Kuroro sambil menggenggam tangan kekasihnya sejenak.

Kurapika tersenyum, mengangkat tangannya yang digenggam Kuroro lalu mengecup tangan pemuda itu perlahan. Sungguh nyaman...berada di dekatnya. Terutama pada saat yang sulit baginya seperti ini, kehadiran Kuroro sangat ia butuhkan.

"Aku...ingin menginap di tempatmu saja malam ini," ucapnya pelan sambil memandang lurus ke depan.

Kuroro pun menyanggupi. Selama sisa perjalanan, tak ada yang memulai percakapan namun Kurapika sesekali melirik pemuda itu. Kuroro masih memakai kacamatanya. Pasti dia begitu tergesa-gesa hingga lupa masih mengenakannya.

* * *

Sesampainya di apartemen Kuroro, Kurapika duduk di sofa milik kekasihnya yang nyaman. Sementara Kuroro sendiri langsung masuk ke kamar mandi yang terletak di dalam kamarnya, menyiapkan air hangat di _bathtub_ untuk Kurapika. Setelah selesai, Kuroro melangkah menghampiri Kurapika ke ruang tengah. Gadis itu duduk dengan tubuh yang masih menggigil, sekujur tubuh pun basah kuyup. Kuroro menghela napas. Dia menggulung kedua lengan bajunya hingga mencapai siku.

"Air mandinya sudah siap," ucapnya sambil bertekuk lutut di hadapan Kurapika dan menatapnya, mengulurkan kedua tangan merengkuh lengan Kurapika.

Gadis itu memiringkan wajahnya, tersenyum dan tiba-tiba menyentuh kedua belah pipi pemuda itu.

"Kau terlihat semakin tampan saat memakai kacamata," pujinya.

Kuroro terkekeh pelan, baru sadar bahwa dia lupa melepaskannya saat akan berangkat menjemput Kurapika tadi. Dia menyentuhkan hidungnya ke hidung Kurapika.

"Kalau begini..." dia mengecup bibir Kurapika. "Kacamata ini jadi mengganggu, bukan?" Dikecupnya lagi bibir merah muda itu beberapa kali.

Kurapika tersenyum dan melepaskan kacamata Kuroro, lalu memberinya satu ciuman lembut...yang ia akhiri dengan sebuah pelukan.

"Temani aku ke acara pernikahan Ayah nanti," bisiknya.

"Tentu," jawab Kuroro. "Tapi sekarang kau benar-benar harus mandi sebelum terserang demam."

Pemuda itu melepaskan seluruh pakaian yang dikenakan kekasihnya, lalu menggendongnya secara _bridal style_.

"Kuroro, aku bisa sendiri!" Protes Kurapika sambil menahan tawa. Belum lagi wajah cantiknya yang memerah.

"Anggap saja ini pelayanan spesial dariku," kata Kuroro sambil mengecup kening gadis itu.

Kurapika merengut dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Kuroro. Dari kata-kata yang diucapkan pemuda itu, kesannya seolah Kurapika pun harus 'membalas' kebaikannya itu.

* * *

Kuroro membuka pintu kamar mandi dengan mendorong pintu itu menggunakan kakinya, lalu mendudukkan Kurapika di dalam _bathtub_.

Saat akan melepaskan tangannya, Kuroro menyempatkan diri untuk menyentuh belahan vagina Kurapika dengan ujung jarinya dan sedikit memberikan tekanan ketika ujung jarinya itu sampai di bagian klitoris.

"Uhh..." Kurapika langsung mendesah, menyebabkan Kuroro terkekeh pelan. Si Gadis Clementine pun tersadar dan mencubit lengan kekar pemuda itu.

"Kenapa? Kau ingin aku mandikan juga?" Kuroro mendekatkan wajahnya. "Seperti waktu itu..."

"Tidak, tunggu di luar saja!"

"Kau yakin?"

Kurapika mengecup bibir Kuroro sekilas. "Pergi."

"Baiklah, Tuan Putri."

Kuroro pun beranjak, tentu saja setelah dia menggoda Kurapika lagi, dengan menyentuh dan sedikit menarik kedua putingnya yang merupakan salah satu titik sensitif gadis itu.

* * *

Ketika Kurapika selesai mandi, Kuroro sudah melepaskan pakaiannya yang semula dan kini hanya memakai celana panjang piyama yang longgar sementara bagian tubuh atasnya tidak mengenakan apapun. Kuroro meneguk segelas air putih perlahan, menikmati waktunya untuk menatap Kurapika. Gadis itu mengenakan mantel handuknya, dan dengan santai membuka lemari pakaian Kuroro. Setelah mengenakan sehelai kemeja yang bisa ia pakai, Kurapika melepaskan mantel handuk itu begitu saja dan mengenakan kemeja Kuroro.

Kurapika menoleh, tersenyum sambil mengancingkan kemeja itu. Dari raut wajah Kuroro, dia tahu bahwa pemuda itu menikmati apa yang tengah dilihatnya. Kuroro berdehem dan meletakkan gelasnya. Dia pun berbaring di tempat tidur, menyaksikan Kurapika menyusulnya. Mereka pun berpelukan dengan erat.

"Kurasa aku baru menyadarinya sekarang," Kurapika berkata, "Bahwa sebenarnya...selama setahun ini aku masih belum bisa menerima perpisahan kedua orangtuaku..."

"Itu bukan masalah...setiap orang perlu waktu," Kuroro menanggapi, mengusap punggung gadis itu untuk menenangkannya.

"Kau selalu ada untukku..."

"Bukankah kau pun begitu?"

Keduanya saling mendekatkan wajah dan menempelkan bibir mereka. Kurapika membuka mulutnya, yang segera dimanfaatkan Kuroro untuk memasukkan lidahnya. Kurapika membalas dengan napas yang mulai memburu. Dengan gerakan yang halus bagai jaring laba-laba yang menjerat kupu-kupu, Kuroro membuka kancing kemejanya yang dikenakan Kurapika satu-persatu.

Kurapika menghisap lidah Kuroro, yang dibalas pemuda itu dengan ciuman yang ganas. Tanpa sadar dia semakin mendekatkan tubuh mereka hingga Kurapika bisa merasakan penis Kuroro mulai mengeras, menonjol menyentuh pahanya.

Kuroro mengangkat tubuhnya sedikit, menekan Kurapika hingga benar-benar terbaring. Ciuman mereka tak terlepas sekejap pun juga. Kedua tangan Kuroro memegangi pinggang gadis itu. Jantung Kurapika berdebar kencang...

"Ngghhh...!" Kurapika mengerang lemah ketika kedua ibu jari Kuroro menyentuh masing-masing putingnya.

Kuroro melepaskan ciuman mereka, tersenyum dengan bibir yang masih menyentuh bibir kekasihnya. "Kau benar-benar menyukainya, ya?" Bisiknya dengan suara menggoda, jemarinya kini benar-benar memainkan kedua puting Kurapika.

Gadis itu mendesah lagi. "Ya...mmh...," ia berkata, tiba-tiba meremas penis Kuroro dari luar celana perlahan, "Seperti kau menyukai ini..."

Kuroro menghela napas, menikmati belaian tangan Kurapika yang kini langsung menyelusup masuk ke dalam celana piyamanya. Gairah Kuroro langsung naik. Dia melepaskan kemejanya yang masih terpasang di tubuh Kurapika dengan cepat, lalu turun dari tempat tidur dan membuka celananyaーtermasuk _boxer brief_ yang dia kenakanーsambil menatap tubuh telanjang Si Gadis Clementine.

Pipi Kurapika bersemu merah melihat penis Kuroro yang berdiri dengan gagahnya. Dan dia tertangkap basah oleh Kuroro. Seulas seringai nakal menghiasi wajah tampan pria itu.

_"Enjoy your view, Princess?" _Godanya sambil melangkah perlahan menghampiri Kurapika yang kini sudah setengah bangun dengan bertumpu pada kedua sikunya.

Biasanya Kurapika akan merengut...tapi kali ini dia langsung beranjak duduk, mengalihkan pandangannya dari daerah pribadi pemuda itu ke matanya yang hitam.

"_Very much_," jawab si pirang.

Kuroro merasa sedikit kaget sekaligus senang. Dia punya firasat aktivitas bercinta mereka kali ini akan terasa berbeda dari yang biasanya.

* * *

"Mmh...ngg..." Kurapika bergumam, membuat getaran nikmat terasa di batang kemaluan Kuroro yang memenuhi mulutnya. Dia hisap dengan cepat penis itu, sementara vaginanya pun tengah dijilati Kuroro.

Dalam posisi di mana Kuroro telentang sedangkan Kurapika menelungkup di atasnya dengan arah yang berlawanan, mereka saling memanjakan. Kuroro memasukkan lidahnya dalam-dalam ke lubang vagina Kurapika, sementara sebelah tangannya sibuk memainkan klitoris Kurapika yang sensitif.

"Ah...!" Kurapika sedikit menjerit, otomatis melepaskan penis Kuroro dari mulutnya. Kuroro segera menaikkan pinggul Kurapika sedikit dan menghisap klitorisnya.

Di bawah, Kurapika memberikan satu hisapan panjang dan lebih kuat pada penis Kuroro. Dia jilati dari ujung hingga ke pangkalnya, mengulum kedua testisnya bergantian dan lidahnya pun bergerak sedikit lebih jauh...yaitu ke daerah peritoneum.

"Nghhh...!" Kuroro mendesah lebih kencang. Kurapika tersenyum dalam hati sambil terus memanjakan salah satu titik sensitif kekasihnya. Rangsangan Kurapika membuat Kuroro semakin tidak tahan. Dia segera membaringkan Kurapika kembali, menelungkup di atasnya bahkan memegangi dan menahan kedua tangan gadis itu di atas kepalanya.

"Kuroro, lepaskan!" Perintah Si Gadis Clementine dengan kesal. Namun Kuroro hanya menyeringai. Dia menunduk melumat bibir Kurapika. Kurapika pun memberikan sedikit gigitan pada bibir bawah Kuroro, menyebabkan bibir sang pemuda menjadi agak tertarik saat dia melepaskan ciumannya.

Kurapika terlihat lebih bernafsu sekarang.

"Uhh...le-lepaskan!"

Tentu saja Kuroro tidak mengabulkannya. Dia menjilati telinga gadis itu dan berbisik dengan suara yang rendah dan menggoda, "Tenanglah...nikmati saja..Kurapika-ku Sayang..."

Ciuman Kuroro merambat ke leher, menghisapnya hingga menimbulkan bercak-bercak kemerahan. Hingga tiba-tiba saja Kuroro meraup puting kirinya dan memainkan puting yang satunya lagi. Kedua tangan Kurapika yang terbebas langsung memegangi bahu dan mencengkeram lembut rambut sang kekasih.

Kuroro menghisap puting kanan kali ini, sebelah tangannya bergerak ke bawah...pelan-pelan menggosokkan ibu jarinya ke klitoris, desahan merdu Kurapika pun terdengar.

Mata Kurapika sedikit terbelalak ketika merasakan sesuatu yang lain di lubang vaginanya.

"Kuroro, keluarー"

Kuroro segera mengecup wajah gadis itu berkali-kali. Jari telunjuknya memasuki lubang vagina, menggerakkannya maju-mundur. Kurapika memejamkan mata dan terdiam, berusaha tidak menggerakkan tubuhnya sedikitpun.

"Ohh...! K-Kuroro...hh...," desahnya.

Kuroro pun tersenyum, terlihat puas dengan reaksi Kurapika atas sentuhannya. Kini jari tengah dan jari telunjuknya sudah berada dalam hangatnya vagina gadis itu, dengan kedalaman yang masih cukup aman agar tidak sampai melukai selaput dara.

_'Kencang sekali, Kurapika...Betapa menggairahkannya dirimu...' _ucap Kuroro dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba saja, Kuroro membengkokkan kedua jemarinya dan menyentuh _G-spot _di dalam vagina itu. Kurapika memekik seketika, kepalanya terlonjak ke belakang.

Kuroro berhenti sejenak...takjub melihat reaksi kekasihnya.

"Nggh...lagi..." pintanya.

Kuroro langsung melakukannya lagi sementara Kurapika membenamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher pemuda itu, mencoba meredam suaranya dengan menciumi daerah itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Kuroro mengeluarkan kedua jarinya yang telah basah dengan cairan orgasme Kurapikaーentah orgasme yang keberapa kali.

"Kau...belum...," ucap gadis itu, melirik penis Kuroro yang masih tegang lalu mulai menyentuhnya.

Kuroro tidak langsung menjawab. Dia memegangi wajah Kurapika dengan kedua tangannya, menatapnya mesra.

"Kurapika...," bisiknya.

Kurapika tertegun. Sorot mata hitam itu tampak berbeda. Mereka saling menatap.

Tatapan yang penuh cinta, hasrat akan segala sentuhan, keinginan untuk saling memiliki sepenuhnya.

_Oh, inikah saatnya?_

Mereka berciuman beberapa kali, lalu Kurapika memegangi kedua tangan Kuroro yang ada di pipinya.

"Lakukanlah..." Kurapika berkata sambil tersenyum.

Kuroro membelai rambut pirang gadis itu. "Untuk pertama kali, awalnya akan terasa sakit..."

"Tak apa...lakukan pelan-pelan..."

Kuroro menatap ke dalamnya mata biru yang sewarna dengan samudera itu. Hanya ada cinta untuknya di sana, yang tak pernah luntur hingga saat ini.

Kurapika mengganjal pinggulnya dengan bantal, lalu mengangkang lebar-lebar. Kuroro memandangi vagina yang merah dan menebal karena rangsangannya itu, cairan kewanitaan Kurapika membuatnya terlihat sangat basah.

Sungguh menggoda.

Kuroro mengarahkan penisnya ke lubang vagina Kurapika. Dia belai bagian tubuh atas gadis itu untuk membuatnya merasa rileks dan aman.

"Kalau terlalu sakit, katakan padaku...lalu kita hentikan. Kau mengerti?" Kuroro bertanya dengan suara berbisik.

Kurapika mengangguk. Dia merasa terlalu gugup dan takut untuk berbicara.

Sebenarnya, saat itu terasa sangat mendebarkan bagi keduanya, terutama untuk Kurapika. Walau bagaimanapun juga, inilah saat pertama mereka berdua melakukan _intercourse._

Cepat-cepat Kuroro mengambil kondom dari dalam laci. Dia dan Kurapika memang sepakat untuk menyiapkan benda itu, karena bisa saja mereka tiba-tiba ingin melakukannyaーseperti saat ini.

Setelah memakai kondom, ujung penis Kuroro mulai berusaha masuk. Perlu beberapa kali pemuda itu berusaha, hingga ujung penisnya berhasil memasuki vagina Kurapika.

"Ahh...nghh...," Kurapika mulai mendesah lagi, rasanya sakit...seolah lubang vaginanya dipaksa untuk meregang.

Kuroro memejamkan matanya, merasakan sensasi berkedut otot-otot kencang vagina Kurpaika yang mulai mencengkeram kepala penisnya. Sejujurnya rasanya pun belum nyaman bagi Kuroro, dia sendiri merasa ngilu.

"Apa kau masih bisa melanjutkannya?" tanya Kuroro, berusaha mengendalikan suaranya agar Kuraika tidak bertambah gugup.

Kuraika mengangguk. "Ohhh...ya...," jawabnya. "Pelan-pelan..."

Kuroro memajukan penisnya sedikit demi sedikit, lalu dia merasakan suatu ada suatu penghalang. Kuroro langsung menahan diri, merundukkan badannya dan mencium Kuraika sambil membelai rambut pirangnya penuh kasih.

"Kurapika...sekarang mungkin akan sedikit lebih sakit dari yang tadi...," bisiknya. "Tenangkan dirimu..."

Kurapika mengangguk sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Kuroro. Sesaat kemudian, Kuroro mendorong penisnya menembus penghalang itu—yang tak lain adalah selaput dara Kurapika.

"Mmmh...! Ahhh..." Kurapika berusaha menahan suaranya dengan memeluk Kuroro erat-erat. Kuroro langsung membungkam mulutnya dengan ciuman, membelai lembut klitoris gadis itu agar tidak terlalu fokus pada rasa sakit di bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"Aku mencintaimu...Kurapika...," Kuroro berkata dengan napas memburu.

Kurapika meneteskan air matanya, karena terharu dan juga merasakan rasa sakit yang ditambah dengan rasa perih di dalam vaginanya.

"Aku juga...ohh...Kuroro..."

"Sebentar lagi rasanya akan jauh lebih baik..."

Kuroro menghentakkan penisnya yang besar dan panjang itu, membuat Kuraika memekik tertahan di dalam ciumannya.

"Shh...tenanglah..."

Kuroro terus membisikkan kata-kata yang menenangkan, membelai tubuh Kuraika dengan penuh kasih sayang sembari menunggu gadis itu terbiasa dengan penis yang memenuhi vaginanya. Cengkeraman otot vagina Kuraika di sepanjang kejantanannya membuat Kuroro semakin bergairah.

"Gerakkan...," bisik Kurapika akhirnya.

Kuroro memaju-mundurkan penisnya perlahan, diiringi dengan desahan pelan Kurapika. Ah...begitu memabukkan. Lama-kelamaan gerakannya semakin cepat hingga kedua payudara Kuraika berguncang karena hentakannya.

"Ahh...! Oh Kuroro! Nnhh..."

"Hhh...vaginamu nikmat sekali...Uh..."

Kuraika tersipu. Baru pertama kali dia mendengar Kuroro melakukan _dirty talk _saat mereka tengah bercinta, dan yang membuatnya malu adalah hal itu ternyata membuatnya tambah bergairah.

"Lebih cepat...L-lagi..."

Kuroro tersenyum senang mendengar permintaan gadisnya. Dia mengangkat kedua kaki Kurapika ke pundaknya, menarik penisnya hingga tinggal bagian kepalanya saja yang berada di dalam, lalu mendorongnya masuk kembali dengan sekali hentakan.

"Kyaaaa...! Kuroro! Ahh...! Ah!" Kuraika memekik.

Kuroro menunduk, memerhatikan vagina Kurapika yang seolah ditarik-tarik oleh penisnya yang menggila. Ranjang yang mereka tempati berderit bagaikan suara musik yang mengiringi malam istimewa ini.

_Faire L'Amour..._

Kuroro dan Kuraika saling bertatapan di tengah kegiatan panas itu, seolah saling mengatakan : _kini kau benar-benar milikku sepenuhnya...jiwa dan ragamu..._

Rasa sakit yang pada awalnya dirasakan kini hilang entah ke mana, yang ada hanyalah rasa nikmat yang tak terkira. Kedua tubuh mulus yang berkeringat itu saling menempel, dengan penis milik sang pemuda menancap dalam-dalam di lubang vagina gadis yang telentang di bawahnya.

Kuroro merasakan kenikmatan yang dia rasakan semakin memuncak, tapi pemuda itu masih ingin bercinta lebih lama...dia berusaha menahan klimaksnya. Lalu dia melihatnya. Klitoris Kuraika terlihat menonjol. Diraihnya sebelah tangan Kuraika, lalu ia sentuhkan ke sana.

"Nggh...! J-Jangan...," kata Kuraika sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang sangat memerah. Dia merasa malu menyentuh tubuhnya sendiri seperti itu.

Kuroro terkekeh pelan, lalu berbisik, "Kau menikmatinya? Kau menyukainya?"

"Ahhhkk...! Penismu menakjubkan!"

Suatu reaksi lainnya yang tak terduga dari Kurapika. Kuroro tertegun sesaat, tapi kemudian ide lain muncul di benaknya. "Aku akan mengijinkanmu untuk menikmatinya sampai kau puas," bisiknya nakal.

Kuraika menatapnya tak mengerti. Tiba-tiba saja, Kuroro menukar posisi mereka. Kini dialah yang terbaring sedangkan Kurapika duduk di atasnya, dengan penis yang masih menancap karena Kuroro tak mengeluarkannya sekejap pun.

"K-Kuroro, apa maksudnya...?" Tanya Kurapika bingung.

Kuroro memegangi pinggul Kurapika, membimbingnya untuk mengangkat tubuhnya sedikit, lalu meghujamkannya kembali ke bawah, beradu dengan penis dan pinggul Kuroro. Kurapika langsung terengah-engah.

"Lakukanlah..." Kuroro mengambil kedua tangan Kurapika dan meletakkannya di pangkal penisnya. "Penisku milikmu..."

Kuraika pun mencobanya, hingga dia terbiasa dan bergerak naik-turun lebih cepat sambil sesekali memutar pinggulnya. Dia sangat menyukai bagaimana raut wajah Kuroro saat itu.

"Kau benar-benar nakal," komentar Kuroro, menggoda gadis pirang itu. Dia memegangi pinggul Kurapika lebih erat, menggerakkannya naik turun tanpa ampun. Klitoris gadis itu terlihat lagi olehnya, sebelah tangannya segera teralih untuk menggosoknya cepat. Kuraika menjerit, memekik, meneriakkan nama Kuroro. Merasa tak tahan atas luapan kenikmatan yang begitu memabukkan, Kurapika memegangi kepala tempat tidur, membuat kedua payudaranya berguncang menggoda di atas wajah Kuroro. Kuroro pun mengangkat bagian atas tubuhnya sedikit dan menyambar salah satu puting dengan mulutnya. Kuraika semakin meracau tak jelas. Perlakuan yang sama diberikan Kuroro pada puting yang satunya lagi.

"Ahhh...Kuroro...!" Kuraika klimaks lagi. Dia semakin lemas... "Aku tak kuat lagi...hhh..."

"Sebentar lagi, Sayang...sebentar lagi..."

Kuroro menggerakkan tubuh Kurapika begitu cepat, hingga tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Kurapika...arrghh...!"

Sperma kuroro langsung menyembur di dalam kondom yang dipakainya. Kuraika pun ambruk, ke dalam pelukan pemuda itu yang berada di bawahnya. Kuraika mengangkat pinggulnya sedikit untuk melepaskan penis Kuroro dari dalam vaginanya dan dengan cepat Kuroro melepaskan lalu membuang kondom itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian, keduanya sudah berpelukan dengan ditutupi selimut, sementara di baliknya mereka masih sama-sama telanjang. Kurapika tersentak saat merasakan sesuatu yang dingin di jari manisnya.

Kuroro tersenyum. Dia baru saja memasangkan cincin ke jari manis Kurapika.

"Indah sekali...," ucap Kurapika seolah tak percaya. "Seperti cincin dari zaman Romawi Kuno..."

Cincin tersebut terbuat dari emas putih, dengan bentuk seperti dua buah tangan yang saling bertaut. Sederhana...dan indah.

Kuroro meraih tangan Kurapika kembali dan mengecup cincin itu yang kini tersemat di jari manisnya, lalu menatapnya. "Seperti yang kau tahu, cincin pertama kali digunakan sebagai lambang cinta sejati pada zaman Romawi Kuno, dan desainnya seerti ini. Kaulah cinta sejatiku, Kuraika...selamanya..."

Mereka berciuman dengan mesra, lalu Kuraika berujar, "Walau apapun yang terjadi?"

"Ya, walau apaun yang tejadi. Perjalanan kita pasti akan menemui hambatan seperti halnya yang dialami orang lain, tapi kita akan selalu berusaha untuk bisa tetap bersama...sampai akhir," Kuroro menanggapi.

"Aku tak akan pernah menyerah...selama kau mencintaiku...semua itu bukan masalah..."

Kuroro mendekap kekasihnya begitu erat, mengingat pertemuannya dengan Neon dan Shalnark ketika sedang mengambil cincin pesanannya itu di toko perhiasan. Dalam hati dia tersenyum, _'Kurasa...mulai sekarang aku harus lebih memikirkan lagi tentang kemungkinan melamar Kurapika lebih awal dari rencana.'_

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N :**

Akhirnya selesai jugaaaaa...! Syukurlah, aku bisa menyelesaikan fic ini walau terlambat beberapa hari dari target. Yah...apa boleh buat, kesibukan masih berlanjut xDa

Masih ada fic dan translate yang belum selesai, masih banyakkk...tapi aku sudah punya rencana fic untuk bulan ini.

Terima kasih atas dukungan semuanya, termasuk untuk fic **5 Steps in A Relationship **by **yondie93 is yonchan** yang menjadi inspirasi fic ini.

Oke, ini balasan chpater lalu ya :

**anonymous :**

Serem? Hahah anggap saja ini horror rate M xD

**Moku-Chan :**

Sepertinya sampai kapanpun bakal kurang hot buat Moku, sampai aku bingung yang namanya hot menurut Moku itu gimana =='

Hm, aku ga tau ya...Tapi sepertinya memang ga boleh sih seharusnya, hanya saja aku lihat sudah menjadi hal yang lumrah di rate M. Banyak yang jauh lebih vulgar (alias _dirty_ mungkin ya sebutannya kalau di atas vulgar) di fandom lain. Aku merasa, tanpa sensor itulah kesan hot jadi lebih terasa. Kalau dipakai istilah kiasan, mungkin untuk yang lebih banyak romance. Aku memakai keduanya di fic-fic rate M sebelum ini, bahkan di chapter ini juga begitu.

Vulgar dan ga vulgar atas acuan penggunaan kata-kata itu, tergantung persesi masing-masing. Tapi ini pandangan subjektif aku loh ya...Hehe!

** :**

Untuk itu, jawabannya hanya satu...karena tema ceritanya tentang tahapan interaksi seksual antara KuroPika. Konflik yang sekilas aku ceritakan di chapter terakhir ini pun ide dadakan, mengalir begitu saja...

**Natsu Hiru Chan :**

Hahaha, untuk chapter ini aku ga tau deh, mungkin kurang hot...tapi memang aku ingin tahapan kelima terjadi secara romantis. Kalau dibikin lebih hot dari chapter kemarin, rasanya kurang logis akan terjadi ada _intercourse_ pertama xDa

**October Lynx :**

Hahah, nice question...and I have answer this in our chat back then, right? At first I want to exlain it too in this chapter, but...this chapter is already too long xDa

Well, of course I have plan for the other fics...hehe

**Nekomata Angel of Darkness :**

Yah, katakan aja pada dirimu sendiri untuk lebih semangat bikin n update fic KuroPika ==

**Qe :**

Ini udah lanjuttt xD

.

Review please...dan jika ada yang ingin ditanyakan, jangan ragu untuk PM ya ^^v

Makasih...

* * *

_**KuroPika FOREVER**_


End file.
